Fallen Undergound: Civil War
by drewbi6
Summary: What does someone pay, for a unknown prize that is true power, or freedom. How many friends and family can be counted as either just a tool and sacrifice, or a true loved one. When a lone teenager falls into the Underground during war and civil strife, those are the decisions he must make. But he also has to pay the price in his sanity. (post neutral route)
1. The fall to the beginning

**Hello everyone, I have just finished playing Undertale and I loved the game, so this is a story set after the neutral run and that is all I am saying.**

Chapter one: A fall to the beginning

"Insanity is relative. It depends on who locked in what cage."-Ray Bradbury

I lead the search and rescuers up Mt Ebbott, I was a native of the county side, and knew the layout pretty well. The mountain was steep and covered in green scrub with jagged rocks hidden beneath moss and grass. I heard that a child was lost a couple days ago and he was last seen heading up the mountain. When the search groups arrived I volunteered to be one of the guides. I was wearing an orange fluorescent vest like the rescuers and had a climbing stick, I also wore cloths fit for the treacherous and rugged terrain. After going a decent way up the mountain, we reached a clearing. We then spread out, as I looked around, I ducked and watched one of the white hairy mountain goats, it reminded me of the bedtime stories grandma used to tell about monsters who roamed the earth. But as I grew older I knew that stuff like that could never happen, but she said it was told through the family for generations. As I looked around, I found a damp cave, it was brightly lit with a natural skylight and it had grass around it, it had a pit I could barely see the bottom of. As I walked in I felt something strange, a hunch says the child fell down this hole. As I went to call for help. I then felt something around my ankle. A root was tied around it, as I went for my pocket knife, it jerked down, and took me with it. Well if only I knew what I was in for.

…

…

"Yes you would do nicely"

…

…

I awoke to sneezing and heaving as I rolled off the yellow flowers, the pollen was still in the air and my lungs so I haven't been out for very long. The flowers must have broken my fall as I saw no physical damage. I stood up and was proven wrong as a sharp pain shot up my left leg. I know an ankle isn't supposed to bend in that direction. I struggled to get up, but through the agony and pain I succeeded, I then used my stick as a makeshift cane. Seeing I wasn't in any state to climb and the group would never hear me, I made my way further into the cave. This mountain was riddled with natural caves, stories have been made of things hiding in them. It was dark and damp, but I trudged onwards. Then my blurred memories came back to me, it was a soft, deep and calming voice, and I remembered seeing something white and furry. A mountain goat perhaps? I couldn't tell the picture was fuzzy. I then came across an archway, it had pillars on either side. This was unnatural by a long shot, but my leg reminded me to find a way out to get some medical attention. As I hobbled further on I came across another lit cavern, and in the middle a flower bloomed, smiling…literally.

"Howdy there…I'm Flowey…Flowey the flower, you seem lost." I thought I may still have some concussion from the fall, or I actually had severe brain damage...I stood there dumbstruck at what I was looking at.

"Well, I have had worse reactions but I am here to help you, know see these pellets, they will heal you." I didn't like this, I hobbled out of the way of the slow moving pellets. I felt mad as I listening to a talking flower. And even reacting to it. The flower gave me an uneasy smile.

"Why, I am just trying to heal you." Flowey said with a beaming smile, I was still unsure and dodged the pellets, I was sluggish but the pellets were slow. I then felt sharp pins cut at my ankles, and looked down to see vines securing me to the floor.

"Now if you do not want my healing pellets, I will force you them for your own good." Flowey said as the pellets moved towards me. I panicked and tried to move, but the vines held me to the floor, I just looked and waited for what he was going to do to me.

"Well, do you feel better?" I opened my eyes and looked down at the smiling flower, my leg felt much better, and I did as a whole.

"Th-Thank you" I said as he released the vines around my feet, I walked back and forth to test them and they were much better. I just responded to a talking flower.

"No problem, I shall guide you through your journey and help you escape…now when you go further through the caves, you'll encounter monsters, try striking up a conversation with them. Then just let them go, no one needs to die." He said as he disappeared underground, I wondered what these other monsters were as I walked into the cave.

The walls became like brick, as if the buildings were left to the eroding winds for hundreds of years, traps were lying about rusted and dysfunctional. Moss and grass reclaimed the ground with crumbling walls, floors and roofs. I then came up against my first monster, it looked like a large frog, with a couple of marks on its chest, along side it was a large bug.

"Ah…hello…you um…look very nice." The two monsters looked at me and then went away, nup this is a dream, me can you wake up. then a familiar voice was heard.

"You handled that very well, come, there is a place you can stay for a bit up ahead." The flower disappeared, I did what he said and walked through the ruins, I encountered more monsters but I did the same thing I did with the ones earlier.

But after moving through an archway I saw what he meant. There was a large cavern, with a tree growing in the middle and a…house at the other end. I moved in and looked around, the plastering on the walls had cracked and a thick layer of dust covered everything, I couldn't tell much from the worn photos and drawing. It gave off a very calming vibe, soon I found a couple of bedrooms, one had a queen sized bed, one was under renovation and another had a single bed. It reminded me of goldy locks and the three bears and hoped no one was going to come in and find me intruding. I felt quite tired, probably from the head trauma. I went to the queen sized bed and lay down, it smelt and the dust came off as I left my weight on it. Then Flowey appeared.

"Don't worry I will watch over you, you just sleep okay." He smiled as I slowly closed my weary eyes...I must have hit quite hard in the fall.

 **Thank you for reading, if you like Warhammer or warhammer 40k go check out my other stories. Apart from that see you next time.**


	2. A wake up to snow

**Here is the second chapter in the story, I have played the three runs, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.**

Chapter 2: Into the snow

Was it a dream, I hoped it was a dream, I hoped the talking flower, the strange voice, me falling into a cave with giant frogs was all just a dream. I wanted to wake up in my village home, in a cozy bead with my mother cooking up breakfast and my dad walking out the door to work, it would be a happy day.

…

…

You are the last hope of the Underground

…

…

I heard those words as I opened my eyes to a crumbling ceiling, it was not a dream, I am not dreaming and I am still in a house. I threw the dusty bed covers off and sat there, everything happened so fast, I have so many questions and none of them are being answered.

"How did you rest?" Flowey said this as I stood up and dusted myself off, I went to ask him a question but I felt a throbbing grumbling in my abdomen.

"I have questions Flowey…were am I…how do I get out…and were is food." I walked past him as he gave me a neutral look, I walked to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Well, I will answer them one at a time, firstly you are in the underground, a safe haven for all monsters…Secondly, to get out of here you need to get to the queen, deeper into the underground…and lastly, food is the cabinet next to you." That just gave me more questions but I didn't bother as I opened the cabinet to a tin of biscuits, and teared them open. They were stale and bitter, but I continued to eat them to quell my hunger, I heard a chuckle coming from the flower.

"Are you really that hungry?" He snickered, I then realised that I had literally stuffed my face with biscuits, with crumbs spilling out, I stopped and carried the half empty tin with me.

"I have had a rough time already, I am in a place fall of monsters, I am lost, away from home and I am talking to a flower." I ranted walking throughout the house for a bag of some kind, the only one I found was flower covered hand bag. I heard laughter coming from Flowey, he was struggling to stand on his stem.

"Out…out of all the bags you could find, you get the hand bag." He then continued laughing his petals off, I tried to ignore him, as I packed some other essentials. After a while I dropped a water bottle and went down to get. And I found a picture under the cabinets.

The frame was cracked and dusty, I pulled out the picture and had a good look at it, I also sat down at cracked dining table. It reminded me of my family, three figures stood in the picture. Their faces were blurred out but the rest of the bodies were visible. On the left a, giant of a monster stood with a large cape draped over him and a crown on his head, he also had large curved horns. To the right of the picture another monster stood, she was almost half the width of the other and she had a large dress with a marking on the front. In the middle on the two, a small monster stood, he had a striped jumper on and was just over half the size of the other two. I don't know why but I decided to take it with me just as a reminder of what I want to see again. Then Flowey appeared again.

"I also recommend you find something warm to wear, it is a bit cold outside." I walked to the two bedroom and went though the wardrobes, and found two jumpers. One of the jumpers was to small and the other one was too big, I then decided to use my pocket knife and cut the bigger one up to fit me, even if it wasn't the best job, and it appeared to be for a female.

"If there are large frogs, bugs and talking flowers, what else will I need to expect?" I said pulling on the modified jumper and carrying the handbag, he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"It is going to be cold for a while, and a blizzard is on the way, however you are going to meet many monsters on your travels. I will help you as much as I can, but as soon as the blizzard hits I am out of here and you should too."

"What other monsters are there going to be?" I repeated, all the different possibilities, and having the name of their species 'monster' didn't help.

"A civil war is on at the moment…The rebel monsters are fighting against the queen and her royalists. So far the rebels have taken over half the underground…now a stalemate has set in" Flowey continued with a slightly sad look on his face.

At the end of a large corridor, large metal doors blocked the way, I felt a really cold breeze coming through a small gap in the door. I went to pull it open, the doors hinges were rusted but I managed to throw it open, and I got hit with the cold wind. I started to walk into the thick snow, I was in a pine Forrest, with a small path leading off into the distance. Then Flowey appeared up the road.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" I asked standing over the golden flower, he just put on his standard smile.

"It is the nicest thing to do, why would I not help someone like yourself?" He responded, I just continued onwards, I felt however I was being watched by someone, or something.

"So why are there monsters underground and not on the surface. And…how is it snowing underground." I had so many questions and I was only getting more by the minute.

"I have had the same question as you, why is it snowing underground? And us monsters are trapped underground by a magical barrier to the surface." Now magic was involved in this? I was struggling to keep up with information, so I just stopped talking for a bit. We went through the woods, it only became colder the longer I was out here, then we reached a chasm, with the bridge in a rotten mess.

"Here you go first." Flowey said as vines shot from one side of the chasm to the other, making a makeshift rope bridge, I slowly crept on. It didn't help that my fingers felt numb from the cold.

"Is this magic?" I asked as I carefully crossed the bridge, I turned back and saw him nod, with a grin on his face, a couple of metres from the other side I heard something.

Out of the trees, three bright blue spear objects threw out, all striking on target, a shriek of pain was heard from Flowey and the bridge collapsed. My hands felt as if they were on fire, but I held on for my dear life, I managed to climb up the now shrivelled vines. I looked back to see Flowey's status.

"RUN I WILL FIND A WAY AROUND!" He shouted as I heard whistling from the trees, more spears came flying, not blue ones, just normal spears.

I ran, faster than I have ever ran before, it could feel the adrenaline flowing into my bloodstream heating me up, and I heard the rustling of footsteps. The blizzard rolled in quicker than I thought I could barely see where I was running, I needed to escape whoever they were. I saw it, a bridge but as I pushed harder against the blizzard, I saw it too late. An armoured fist collided with my belly, making me cough up some of those stale biscuits I had earlier. It was followed by another one to the chest, knocking me to he floor. I heard the clattering of armour and saw the tall metal boots near my face. I looked up to the silhouette of a toothed helmet with a fin on the top.

"We have found our saviour." The voice was blurred from the helmet, but it was definitely feminine, I then felt something drag me along the ground, I felt as if my body was frozen stiff.

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I love the feeling of getting a review. Also if you have ideas for the story post them. Thank you.**


	3. Armoured Might

**Hello I am back and this is the next chapter to the story, I am wondering if I should increase the length of the chapters or not. Also thanks to Guy who may like dragons, Xech and bootkr00 for following and Ice hound and Guy who may like dragons for reviewing. I really appreciate that. Read on.**

Chapter 3: An armoured mite

I felt the warmth of the fire unfreeze my muscles, I couldn't see where I was with the blindfold that I can't remember being placed over my eyes. I then tried to roll over to warm my back, I then realised my hands and feet were tied together, I must have been too numb to feel the ropes being put on. I then heard a door opening, followed with the stomping of armoured boots, I could sense the shadow looming over me.

"You are a human aren't you?" It was the same voice from before, this time it was calm, but the gruffness hadn't changed at all.

"Answer me NOW!" I was kicked in my bruised stomach and I nodded at the growing anger in her voice, my stomach still hurt from before and I didn't want her to strike me again.

"You are quiet aren't you, how about this to warm up your vocal cords." I felt myself getting dragged, and the intensity of the fire growing, I was then lifted my shirt collar. I screamed in pain as the fire burned at my shoes, my captor laughed in enjoyment at the expense of my pain. After a couple seconds of agony, I was abruptly thrown against the wooden wall.

"Rest while you can, I don't want you to lose your voice." She said as I was left alone again, I decided to do what she suggested and rested my head against the rough boarded floor.

…

…

Save them all

…

…

It wasn't long until I shot up to the sound of the door opening, and the grumbling of voices as I was pulled up and dragged along the rocky ground. My shins started to bleed, but I kept quiet, I heard cheering and the same feminine voice again. I then had my blindfold pulled off to a blinding light.

"Here is a human, the rot and the bringer of death to the underground." I was on a wooden stand overlooking a large crowd of different monsters, each draped in some sort of yellow colouring. It appeared to be some sort of town covered in snow. And scattered with tents and campsites.

"The frail queen and her ignorant royalists think that humans could help us, I have seen it myself that humans are nothing but cold killers that only do for their own gain. We are the undyings and we are stronger, we gave the royalists their chance, but now we send them a message." A small and stout robed figure walked up onto the platform and handed her an axe. It said no words as it saluted her and walked off.

"A human head." She said grimly as a large monster came forward, he had an executioners mask over his head and had robed destroying his outline and gloves. She handed him the axe, and he gave it one last sharpen with a rock. He then gently pressed my head onto a block and painted a line on my neck. The robed figure appeared again and took the brush. He raised his axe, he was being careful and trying to make it as clean as possible.

"This is for the greater good, I am sorry." I closed my eyes and waited, but the axe never came, I looked up to see the executioners axe risen above his head.

"What are you waiting for? He is a human!" She said with growing anger in her voice, he looked at her and hesitated before bringing down the axe.

I happened fast, the scaffolding suddenly collapsed, bringing the axe only centimetres from my neck, however it did give me a hair cut. As one of the poles collapsed, I rolled off the block and hit the ground, as the executioner followed me he tried again with his axe. Something pushed me forward, leading to the axe going between my arms and cutting the ropes that bound me, but also my hands. I fell back and started to undo the ropes around my ankles. The executioner was trying to pull his axe out of the ground, but his axe was stuck to the ground. But vines appeared to be wrapped around the blade. I ran, the town was in chaos with a couple of the tents falling down. I ran for it, fog was up ahead, if I could hide in it, I would be safe.

The monsters moved to block my entrance, and I was met with a barrage of magic, ranging from from icicles, cold water and even burning lava. I turned left to another path, I didn't feel like swimming in cold water, but I also didn't like death either. I went for the water but again, was blocked with the monsters right behind me, I made a right turn. And dived into a canal of freezing water, it was worse than the blizzard.

"Block him off, I'll get him." The order rang out as the armoured monster started to strip off her armour, I started to swim and get a head start on her.

No matter how far I was, she was gaining quickly, I started to swim faster, but she was still getting closer by the second. I climbed up onto a large ice block, at least I had the height advantage, but in doing so, I lost sight of her, and panicked. I got my answer as I felt a scaly hand wrap around my throat and take me to the ground, I now know who my enemy was. She was skinny but really muscular, she was a humanoid fish, with large yellow teeth and an eyepatch over her left eye, along with red hair. My first instinct was to punch her in the face, she didn't even flinch and continued to strangle me, I was starting to lose consciousness. My other plan was to fake my death, but that might just make me die sooner, So I did the next best thing. Struggled.

As I struggled, it frustrated her until she summoned a magic spear and brought on my throat, I moved and it hit the ice, breaking it in half. With the sudden movement I managed to get out of her grip and continued to swim. I then looked to see her not chasing me anymore, she was giving me a crooked smug grin. But then I also wondered how I didn't see the nearing water fall. I tried to swim away, and noticed that the water was getting shallower, I however, couldn't stand, then I saw a hand reach out for me. Without thought I grabbed it and was immediately pulled into the air, and swapped to hanging by my ankles.

"Now you die!" A bright blue spear was held to my face, as it slowly cuts at my left cheek with the steaming of the water and burning of my skin. But it didn't go beyond that point.

"No, I have a better idea." She then carried me as I struggled, until I was looking into the bottomless pit that was the edge of the waterfall, I didn't mind heights, but I did mind death.

"See this waterfall human, I lost a friend over this, do you know why?" I didn't answer as I was afraid I wouldn't choose my words well enough.

"My arm is growing tired! Answer the question." My brain went back into gear and my mouth fearfully opened.

"I… I don't know?" I was fighting through the cold and fear, but I was met with a sadistic laughter, as she brought her face to mine.

"I loved her… and a human made her take her own life, I will be down there to collect your soul in a bit… Good. Bye." She whispered the last part, then she let go and I fell into the dark abyss.

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, follow and favorite, one of the best feelings ever to me is to get a review on the story. So I would love your reviews, thank you.**


	4. Through the water and fire

**Hello again, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, they really fill me with DETERMINATION and I think the story is going well. Read on.**

Chapter 4: Through the water and fire.

…

…

No not yet stay, DETERMINED

…

…

"He must be around here, he couldn't have lived." The familiar voice awoke me from my pain induced coma.

My body was wracked with pain, I was tearing up, I was struggling not to cry. Why should I continue? Why should I live to receive more pain? But something drove me on, I needed to get this vest off me, I fought threw intense pain. Each muscle in me ached, I could see bits of metal impaling my limbs and one through my chest, how was I still alive? After I relieved the burden of the vest I needed to hide, I reached and found something, it felt like a plastic tarp. I pulled it over myself and wondered if she would find me. I thought of waving and making noise, I was thinking of her coming over to me and ending my pain for good, and I would rejoin my family in the afterlife. So why didn't I?

"He must have run off the BRAT, I want everyone on high alert, they must not make it to Hotland." The order was loud and clear as I heard a 'yes ma'am' and the running of hooves.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT…HOW DID THEY SURVIVE WHEN YOU DID NOT… WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?" I then heard the shouting of anger and hatred, along with the smashing of rocks and metal, it went on for a while until a fall and quiet sobbing replaced the hate.

"Why? Why did you do it Alphys?" I then heard her stand up and walk away, I was now more scared of what she would do to me if she found me again. I slowly peaked from under the tarp and had a look around, I then saw a familiar plant looking back with an ecstatic smile.

"Howdy, I am so happy to see you are alive and w-holy horns what happened to you?" Through more pain I managed to speak a few hoarse words.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He just looked at me in shock, he was lost for words as his mouth moved on to think of something to say.

"I… I… I… I have seen worse?" He said with an uncomfortable smile, suddenly more pellets formed around him, and they started to approach me. I swore his face changed for a spit second and went back to uncomfortable.

"Oh wait, wrong pellets, those ones are my… tickle pellets, here are the healing ones." More pellets flew towards me and I was starting to feel better, but I wasn't healed.

"Most of my energy was sapped trying to get here so those ones are just a temporary. AAAAAnd I don't want to do the operating for you, I will see you around." He then disappeared, I stood up and then go to work pulling the junk out of my wounds, I would need some bandages and some kind of disinfectant.

I started off with smaller pieces, ranging from small fragments to bits of metal and wood the size of my palm, I then looked down at the largest piece. It was a coiled metal rod that went through one of my lungs, and I am not sure what else, I grabbed on and began to pull. After a couple moments of intense pulling, I realised it wouldn't come out that way, I had to push it out the other side. Using a rock as a makeshift hammer I started to hit the rod and it protruded out my back, then I pulled it out. After I was fixed up as much as I could, I started to leave this place. I was in what appeared to be a junk yard, trash was piled high and I wondered if by throwing me down here she called me trash. Who was she and who was Alphys, I wondered this as I looked around for an exit, while I ran my body was still numb from Floweys pain killers. I eventually found the exit, it was blocked by two monsters, one looked like a mix of a mermaid, a muscular human and a horse. The other was another large frog, but it had more colour and it was less smooth, it was on guard while the horse mermaid one was flexing his muscles. I looked through the rubbish for something to distract them and found an old glass bottle, I then hurled it across the pit.

"Is someone there, don't worry these muscles are not just for show." The horse one said, moving off in the direction of the glass bottle, the frog followed him, and I made my move.

I was then moving through glowing marshland with tall grass and glowing mushrooms, it was both soothing and frightening. Then I heard a screech of a PA announcer and the dreaded voice I have had to fear all along.

"To all Undyings, the human has survived and is among us, we are stronger and we will stop them before they get to the weak and stupid royalists. For monster kind!" The PA cut out and I was left in the tall grass, I continued to stay low to the ground and move amongst the glowing plants. I was moving past a river bank as I heard the sounds of footsteps, then I saw something emerge from the water, it was an off white colour and it had the head in the shape of an onion. It looked happy to see me.

"Hi, I'm Onionsan, what's your name?" The monster had the tentacles of a giant octopus, and its voice was overly friendly, I quickly gestured him to stay quiet.

"Oh, you don't want to talk? I will call you Bob then. How about that?" I heard the voices and footsteps getting louder, I was desperately gesturing him to stay quiet, but he didn't know what I was doing. I had to hide.

"Oi Onionsan, who are you talking too?" The voice was nearing with the footsteps. While he was looking away, I moved into the swampy water, took a deep breath and submerged myself. I waited for a moment, until I came up slowly.

"You missed my friends, you must be shy." I walked out of the lukewarm water and looked down at myself, I appeared to have just applied makeshift camouflage. I then felt a pain in my chest, and felt liquid leaking out of the wound.

"Hey Onionsan, would you help a fellow monster in need?" I asked, grabbing my chest and back to try and stop the bleeding, but I also knew I would be internally bleeding.

"Of course I will help out a new friend." He said, the pain was rising and every breath hurt and I even coughed up a bit of blood.

"Can I ask to point to a place where I could be healed?" He stopped for a moment to think and then looked as if he had a light bulb above his head.

"Gerson could help you, he is that way and here have some of my gold, I don't need it." I held out my hand and he poured some gold coins into it, I then started to walk away.

"Thank you, I will remember this." I then gave a quick wave and ran off into the marshland, I used my muddy jumper as a makeshift ghillie suit. I dodged the patrols and managed to reach a small town, I walked through trying to not cry out from every breath I took. I reached a doorway and looked inside, to see a humanoid turtle examining a crystal with a magnifying glass.

"Hello there young man, what brings you here?" He had a small grey beard and looked like an old fashioned explorer. I lifted my shirt and showed him my wound, then stroked his chin and then opened an old wooden chest.

"Here we go, a crab apple, it should heal that wound in no time, that would be twenty-five gold." He handed me an apple in the shape of a crab and I gave him the gold.

Taking his word for it, I crunched on the apple and I suddenly felt much better, and my wound stopped hurting. I walked through the tunnel until I found a couple of buildings to hide in, I tried the door, but I eventually just broke a window and let myself in. I went in and found a bed to sleep in, it would be obvious if I slept on the bed so I got on the ground and rolled underneath the bed, the boards were rough and I may be sharing it with a few spiders, but I needed the rest. I then closed my eyes and laid back.

 **Thank you for reading, if you want to post a review, follow or favorite the story it will fill me with determination and if you have ideas of what should happen do tell.**

 **Till next time**


	5. The Duel

**Hello again, I think the story is going well but I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, seeing this is a different story does anyone have ideas for ships?**

Chapter 5: The duel

…

…

You still going?…GET UP!

…

…

I awoke to the sound of typing and humming, was I found out about, my hiding spot appeared to have worked as I was still under the bed. My first thought was that the houses's occupants have returned, and I looked to my right and peered out to see who's house I invaded. I saw a glow of a computer and the outline of a ghost, my next move was to try and sneak to the door. I had learnt quickly how to be stealthy in the underground and I was trying not to make noise in the hollow, rotten and creaky floorboards. I was close to the door when my weight appeared to be my downfall as my foot fell through one of the floor boards. Despite the ghost wearing headphones he turned around to see me half way across the room.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you." The ghost looked very stereotypical, he was white in colour with deep black eyes and white pupils.

"Don't be sorry about the window, I will fix at some point." He continued, his voice was soft, and the opposite of flamboyant.

"I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Napstablook, I make songs and share files online, would you like to listen?" Not wanting to be rude, I put on the headphones and lay down alongside him on the old floor.

"You probably won't like it." He said before we both closed our eyes, and I listened to the strange music, it was soothing. I then felt I was floating through space, I wondered if he added magic to it but it was some of the most relaxing music I have heard. We both lay there for a while I then stood up.

"How was it, be truthful, it's bad isn't it?" I removed the headphones he offered me and I told the truth about his tune.

"It is some of the most relaxing music I have ever heard." He looked at me with the same expressionless face and floated to the tape recorder to turn it off.

"No, I said to tell me the truth, it's bad and it would never be a hit, I can't release it." He said starting to tear up, his tears somehow dissolving the wood.

"I'm telling the truth Napstablook, that is one of the best tunes I have ever heard." He looked at me and then started to tear and showed a bit of emotion in the form of a small smile. We were then interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Hey Napstablook, you haven't seen a human have you?" The voice was the same woman that had been pursuing me through the entire underground, I looked about for an exit.

"Napstablook, I need to get out of here." I said as he looked at me and picked up one of the floor boards and gestured me to go down.

"I… Thank you for your review, I will take it into account… And if you find my Cousin say hi to him… for me" I then heard the door being broke down and I closed the floor boards and crawled under the house. It was dirty and full of broken CD's and I was among snails and other insects that liked the dark and damp atmosphere.

After crawling to the exit, I quickly ran, going past a small paddock of snails, a race track with more snails, then I was back into the reeds. As I walked through, I found a semi dry rock and sat down, in front of me some bubbling happened, I was careful until Flowey popped his smiling face out.

"I can't believe you did that, you survived a run in with Undyne." He said this as if he had just found out the meaning of life, I just looked at him tiredly and rubbed my eyes.

"Who?" I didn't know who Undyne was and I wanted to know who Alphys was, but I was a bit tired and the sleep in Napstablooks house was brief and restless.

"Undyne! That fish bitch is the ex-captain of the Royal Guard and was trained by king Asgore himself, and I have seen few humans who have survived her. The only one that did was due to their severe amount of DETERMINATION. Have I told you about the power of DETERMINATION?" He sounded both surprised and happy, I gave him a tired shake of my head when he took a deep breath.

"DETERMINATION is a power within almost all living things, it lets creatures carry on, some humans have a large degree of DETERMINATION so they can come back, even from death… However, monsters can't handle the same amount of DETERMINATION humans can and will die if receiving too much. How about we find out if you have enough DETERMINATION?" He had a smug grin as one of his vines started to come out of the mud and started to crawl up my leg and to my neck.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered as I pulled the vine of my shoulder and threw it back at him, he then retracted it back into the ground.

"You're right, we need to find a save point first. Undyne destroyed or hid them all, the royalists must have them, so don't die until later. I'm surprised that the last king didn't destroy them." Flowey continued then disappeared under the dark water, I felt I have rested long enough so I stood up and continued through the reeds and muddy water. I then realised how much I must stink.

"So who are you and why are you down here?" Flowey asked appearing and mysteriously gliding through the water, I just assumed he was moving along his roots.

"I'm just a fifteen year old who lost himself in a world full of fish ladies, talking flowers, ghosts, giant frogs and any other match you could name. I'm subtly involved in a war, that I have no idea on how it started or if I am going to make it out alive. I went looking for a lost child who was last seen walking up mount Ebbott and now I am here wading through thick reeds." We both stopped as he took in the information, then we were back on the road. He left me and I was walking in solitary until I reached a wooden bridge, it was dark, so I pulled out the glowing sea and used it as a makeshift lantern. I then bumped into something, I held it up and saw a yellow sash going across some shining armour. I moved it up until I saw some blue scales with a glowing yellow toothy grin, and a glint in a yellow eye, with a black slit iris and an eye patch.

"En garde human" I then felt something being shoved into me, making fall off balance as her blue spear lit up, with the cavern around us lighting up with torch light.

She then jumped back and got into a fighting stance, gesturing me to charge at her. I got up and readied the spear, I then moved forward jabbing at her, however, she was able to block my attacks and even strike back. The vest I wore was the only armour I had. Since I ditched it in the dump there was only my shirt and the modified jumper in the way of my skin, which meant I had to move quickly. I went with full force, but she just smiled at my futile efforts to damage her, even rubbing it in with a loud yawn, when I was tired she retaliated. She started off by sending an armoured knee into my stomach, hitting the purple bruise she already gave me. She followed by bringing down her spear, which I blocked with my own, only to receive the same knee treatment again. She then struck again below, I dodged and braced for the knee to my stomach, I didn't get it, but I got an armoured gauntlet to the bruise on my shoulder.

The pain was getting too much and I was getting tired from the constant punches, I then saw Flowey in the background trying to make leaf signals. He told me to get out and run out to the exit, I nodded and winked at him, he smiled and mirrored me before disappearing. She then picked me up by the neck and started to strangle me, I struggled, but she looked around calmly and happily as if she was barely trying. I continued to kick and wriggle but the iron grip would never let go, out of desperation, I jammed my finger into her exposed eye. She dropped me screaming and covering her eye, it only made her madder as she charged at me full of hate. I ran to the end and used my spear and attempted to jam it in the bridge railing and make it collapse. She leapt forward and held onto the edge with her fingertips, as I successfully pulled the bridge apart in adrenaline rushed fear. Then I heard Flowey.

"Kill her now, while you can… come on, it will only get harder with her around." He said this while giving an evil grin, I looked at him in the eye and questioned what he was demanding I do. He had helped me every step of the way, he had saved me multiple times, but now he said to take a monster's life. But I refused, I dropped the spear and ran while I could.

As I ran I felt something trickle down my chest and looked to see a growing red stain on my modified jumper, she must have reopened my impalement wound. I quickly went for some food, but I forgot to buy anymore, I had to get some medical attention and Flowey couldn't be seen anywhere. My run devolved into a jog and then into a fast hobble, I was feeling hotter, then I saw the glow at the end of a long tunnel. It filled me with determination… Or DETERMINATION, I couldn't tell, and I was nearly out of sight of that fish bitch.

"You should have killed me while you had the chance human!" My fast hobble quickly went back to a fast run as she still relentlessly pursued me. Her armour was covered in a dark dirt and she had taken some of it off, with her scales being unnaturally shiny. Despite my head start she was still quickly gaining on me, I then saw a building up ahead. I didn't get a good look as I was pinned by a flying spear to me trouser sleeves, she then came and stood over me.

"NOW you die, I'm certain." She summoned a spear ready for the kill when suddenly a bone flew through the air hitting her in the head. It was followed by many others until she had to back off to block them with her spear.

"I'll me back human." Undyne said running off, the bones ceased fire, but I was too hurt to look at my saviour.

"Nyeh Heh Heh, do not worry fellow monster, I the great Papyrus, captain of the Royal Guard have saved y-oh my Sans help me." The voice was strange, and I then felt bony hands gently pick me up by my shoulders.

 **Thank you for reading don't forget to do whatever you want, and I would really like a review of some kind. Also if you have any idea for ships or characters, please tell me.**

 **Bye until next time**


	6. Neh heh heh

**Hello again and thanks to everyone for the people who are following reviewing and favoriting the story. Read on.**

Chapter 6: Neh heh heh

…

…

Well you managed to survive her don't give up now

…

…

I lay on the bunk bed, I felt grateful that I had not had just been rescued, but I had a clean warm bed for once, I never got a look at my saviours and I wanted to thank them badly. I looked about, I appeared to be in a small dark tent, I had been stripped of all my cloths and had a blanket over my body. A clean bandage was wrapped around my chest, and I heard a whirring next to me and looked to see a living washing machine hanging up my clothes. I honestly wasn't phased by the sight of the monster as I had seen way more obscure matches, he then turned and looked at me. He then gave me a thumbs up and ran out the door, I then noticed that I smelt much better. He must have washed me at some point, I was about to get out of bed, when I heard someone come through the door. A tall figure towered over me, he had large red leather boots, his torso was armoured with golden rims, he had red leather gloves up to his elbows and a red cape with an armoured skull helmet. Through the cracks of armour I could tell he was a skeleton.

"Have no fear human, I, the great Papyrus. Captain of her majesties Royal Guard, the best chef in the underground, and your saviour. I shall help you." The voice was friendly and flamboyant.

"Come human, you shall meet my brother and the rest of the Royal Guard." He walked out and I got out of bed and got dressed, seeing how hot it was I didn't put the modified jumper on and liked the fact the cloths were slightly moist. I stepped out to see a gate house blocking the way I came with large iron gates, on the other side a large white building stood with the word "lab" on it.

"Wowie, I never thought I would see another human so soon after the last, alright everyone fall in… you are going to be so impressed human." He had a great smile on his face as monsters started to line up. One was a dog in oversized armour with a spear, the next were two unidentifiable monsters, clad in armour with curved blades. One was a dog with armour, a sword and shield and the rest were mixed there were a total of six, each had a purple sash or purple colouring of some kind to tell them apart from the rebel's yellow. I was worried as the rebels severely outnumbered them.

"That isn't all of them SANS WERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES!" Out of one of the tents a small big boned skeleton about half of Papyrus's height came out lazily and stood to attention with the others. He was wearing shorts, armoured slippers, a hoodie with armour underneath, and a smile on his face.

"Sorry bro, you are just too _Intents_." He said, giving a wink, the captain just shook his head and face palmed himself.

"SANS, your puns are more effective than the rebel weapons, now get in line." I looked at the Royal Guard and was now concerned.

"There is more right?" I turned to the captain who just gave the same optimistic look.

"Well, since the Royal Guard were disbanded for a period of time, they split when the last captain, Undyne started up the Undyings rebellion, some of the royal guard members broke their oath to protect the royal family until death and were more loyal to their captain. So there were originally more of us, but I think we could pull through and make Undyne change her mind."

"She has over a thousand monster and this is it, all we have to keep them back it eight?" He looked confident and stood tall.

"We are only the elite, every monster in the underground is a trained fighter we just don't have as many as Undyne. Also, we are going to be relieved in a couple of hours so the rest of the not Royal Guard would either be at the capital, the core or at the MTT resort, Before I continue everyone meet the human." I was met with a mixture of barks, 'hellos', and a mixture of other ways of saying hello, then the smaller skeleton stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt bro, but I think we should work on getting this human to the queen." Sans said as his brother nodded in agreement.

"That's an excellent idea, and I, the great Papyrus will take you to the queen myself, and I the great Papyrus will get a medal for bringing a human… I'll go get what we need, greater dog you're in charge for now." He then ran off into one of the tents and I heard the clashing of metal and other materials.

"Isn't my brother cool?" Sans said, standing next to me, I was taller than Sans but shorter than Papyrus, how were they brothers as there was no physical family resemblance, at all.

"Hey human do you need a weapon or do you use magic like me and my brother?" Papyrus said hanging horizontally out of the tent doorway.

"I don't know how to use magic, but I do have a weapon." I said this and reached for my pocket knife and flipped it out, sans gave me an unsure look.

"Maybe you should put that away for now, I don't like knives." I did what he said and flicked the blade back and put it in my pocket. Out of the tent Papyrus came out holding two backpacks.

"I packed all the necessities for the journey, including healing items and spaghetti, oh and here is some armour and a sash. The dirt is so you don't overheat." He passed me a dirt covered breast plate that I slipped on, it was uncomfortable but better than a shirt, I then put the purple sash on.

"She shall move now, we disabled the elevators so if the rebels attack, they would be delayed so we shall walk all the way there…for the queen." Papyrus shouted as he turned to enter the white building, I then turned to Sans.

"Where are we exac-oh okay." He turned and pointed at the massive neon sign that read 'welcome to Hotland'.

"The king had very original names for places, now let's go find my brother." He both jogged to catch up with Papyrus, who was currently singing to himself. The walk through Hotland was fun with Papyrus and Sans who talked about random stuff, I joined in.

"So this kid that you two met what did they look like?" I am assuming that this was the child I was looking for when going up Mount Ebbott.

"They had brown hair, a striped sweater and never really spoke, they gave hand signals and always had a stoic look on their face." Sans explained, that fitted the description of what the search and rescuers told me.

"And what happened to them?" He looked at the floor sadly, he then handed me something, it was a locket in the shape of a heart, I opened it and it read 'best friends forever.'

"When the old king was killed we had no idea what happened next, the barrier was still up and the seven human souls were missing so we just assumed they had escaped."

"What barrier and what seven human souls?" Every answer just gave me more questions, he then went back to his happy attitude.

"There is a barrier blocking the underground from the surface world, the only way to break the barrier is we need eight human souls, but a monster soul and a human soul merged can go through it." Papyrus stopped and gestured for us to do the same, from one end of the cavern four monsters stepped out, they each wore dark robes destroying their outline.

"Undyne has put a fair price on that human's head, how about if you two hand it over we will split the bounty with you?" The voice was intimidating, Sans stood next to his brother as Papyrus summoned a bone club and held it like a sword.

"I the great Papyrus and my trusty brother Sans deny your offer and suggest you leave now before someone gets hurt." Papyrus's voice went from flamboyant to dead series as Sans summoned bones around himself. They both formed a wall and kept me behind them. Sans slipped me a blunt dagger from his hoodie.

"Just in case." He whispered and turned his full attention back to the monsters before us, the leader of the hunters smiled back.

"In that case, we take it from your cold dust." The bounty hunters pulled out a selection of weapons ranging from spears, knives, axes and swords, magic attacks warmed up and the fight commenced.

 **The skelebros have came into the story and the story is far from over. Review, follow and favorite if you want to.**

 **See you later.**


	7. A sticky situation

**Another chapter into the story of action and fighting, not many reviews have came through so my determination was dwindling, Read on.**

Chapter 7: A sticky Situation

As the monsters surrounded the brothers went back to back, sandwiching me between their skeletal bodies. The monsters spit up so each brother was fighting two monsters, they both had different fighting styles, Sans was moving at unnatural speed, quickly throwing bones before retreating. Papyrus was tough and was like a tank as he took blow after blow, Sans flinched every time Papyrus was hit, but Papyrus was going on ignoring the gaping holes in his armour. One of the monsters swung its glowing claws. In response Sans teleported behind his back and hit him in the groin area with a bone, sending him screaming in pain. Papyrus held up his bone club to block an oncoming axe, however the monster pulled out a rusted knife and plunged it into Papyrus's chest. Papyrus didn't flinch and summoned another bone, hitting the monster across the face, sending some of his teeth flying out. As his friend fell in front of the captain, another monster moved up behind him raising his sword, but was suddenly glowing blue. Sans eye lit up with cyan and without warning the monster was thrown to the ground and dragged by his face through the dirt.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother." Sans spat fight in the monster's face before throwing him into the ground one last time, bones then pinned his limbs. Out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind by scaly hands and felt a soldering finger being held to my neck. I raised my dagger, but had it quickly proven itself useless as I stabbed his hand constantly, seriously a spoon would be better.

"Now fellers, how about we go back to that deal we had before." He had fear in his voice, the two brothers looked at them with their hands moving about.

"Oi, you cut that out before I… "He was knocked to the ground, with a bone to the back of the head, I crawled out from underneath him and was met with the two smiling royal guardsmen.

"Hey everyone, I had a joke about fighting, but I forgot the _punch line_." Sans said, holding his hands out in triumph, following with a right hook to a monster crawling to his weapon. The monsters booed him and papyrus shook his head again. The two brothers then did a special handshake involving dislocating their fingers, followed by a knocking of the skulls.

"We are on a roll this week brother, we need to come up with a name for ourselves." Papyrus said, leaving the attackers groaning in pain, I then picked up the dagger and followed the duo.

"How about team calcium?" Sans said, Hotland was getting hotter the further we went, until we had to go up another long set of stairs. Sans was starting to sweat from his nonexistent sweat glands, and then sat down panting.

"This is getting tired bro, what did you pack oh thanks." Sans pulled out a bottle of ketchup, tore the cap off and started to drink straight from the bottle. He then laid down and got himself comfy.

"Come on Sans we have to get to the queen as soon as we can." Papyrus said, Sans just looked at him and took another sip.

"The fight and the walk are wearing me down bro, I need a rest. I'll _ketchup_ " Sans took another sip, Papyrus, walked back down to him and sighed.

"Back to training, then I suppose." Papyrus then scooped up his brother and carried him over his shoulders, Sans just winked at me and gave a thumbs up.

Papyrus was willing to test himself as he ran up the next hill carrying sans on his back, even with only a small leather backpack on I struggled to keep up with him. His bounds were larger and he could move very fast, we ran through a dark cavern, I stopped when I tripped, but instead of landing rock I landed on a sticky string of some kind. I then heard a laughter and felt many little hands string me up and twirl me around.

"PAPYRUS HELP!" I shouted as a I heard a giggle and the glowing of eight eyes, then thousands of others surrounding the cavern.

"One human said something bad about spiders, my pet is hungry." I then heard chomping and growling, in the shadows I saw an approaching eight legged creature.

"I think you have the wrong human miss." I had done what had saved me multiple times and struggled in my cocoon, she just giggled. I managed to get the dagger free and tried to cut at the web, I knew it wouldn't work so I wriggled my hand into my pocket and managed to get to my knife. I used my nails to pry the blade open, cutting myself at the same time, I flipped it around until I could hold it. I cut at the web, I could see the creature approaching, I managed to cut a few strings until the blade closed, sending a deep cut into my fingers. I screamed in pain and dropped the knife, I was back to step one, I rubbed my finger on my cloths to try relieve the stinging. I then heard the beating of footsteps and the shouting of two familiar voices.

"Wait. Muffet Wait!" Papyrus, then burst into the cavern using Sans eye as a lantern, he then set him down.

"Oh, hello Papyrus and Sans, I was just dealing with a human who had said something bad about spiders and needed to be taught a lesson." I could see her pets fangs, its body was in the shape of a cupcake, Sans sliced the web with a couple bones.

"I think you are mean another human, they… they went that way." Papyrus said, pointing down the opposite direction, of the cave, Muffet just looked at him.

"My bro is right, ma'am, would the great Papyrus lie?" Sans backed up his bro, many tiny spiders crawled up and unwrapped me, I fell onto the hard ground, and held onto my finger. The damage was worst than I expected, I swear I could see a small part of the bone, I needed more food.

"Alright, come children, let's find this spider hater." She then moved off with her pet, I then felt a bony hand rest on my shoulder.

"What, no the red stuff has to stay in you human." Papyrus reached into his back and pulled out a can of spaghetti, he demonstrated his strength and ripped it open with ease and shovelled the whole thing into my mouth, Sans snickered in the background, the taste of the spaghetti was… decent.

"That was some of my own brand Spaghetti, what do you think?" I wiped the sauce from my mouth, and watched as my finger healed, I then stood up to look at Papyrus. Sans was giving me a stern look.

"It was good, I have tasted worse." He smiled and and Sans gave me a thumbs up, and a nod.

"That was a great review human, I still need to improve, but I am nearly there to making the best spaghetti in the underground." Papyrus then picked up Sans again and we were off on the jogging, after we went up another hill, we saw a towering glamorous building.

"There human, the MTT resort, run by the robot himself, I the great Papyrus will show you what it is like. Also, you may want to wear this." Papyrus passed me a hoodie, similar to Sans's, I wasn't too comfortable wearing it as I was hot, but it discussed my human face, and had pockets for my hands.

The whole place was quite fancy, we walked into a reception, it had a fountain in the middle with a statue square robot on the top, it had a grid on its face, four knobs, a week and two long arms. I kept my head low to not attract attention as we crossed the floor, then Sans stopped and tugged on his brothers cape.

"Hey bro, how about we stop at the restaurant and celebrate our victory, the show is about to be on." Sans suggested, causing us all to change course to the restaurant.

"What a wonderful idea brother, we shall be the star guests." We stopped at a booth, with Sans doing most of the talking and Papyrus getting us a quick reservation, we sat down at a table for four. We dumped our equipment in the spare chair and we started to look at our menus. After having a look the sharply dressed waiter came to the table and clicked a pen holding it over a note pad.

"Eh, this place has some pretty good pasta, I will have the spaghetti Bolognese." Papyrus said as the waiter wrote it down, he was an anthropomorphic bird with a pen between his feathers.

"I will have the medium burger and a beer."

"Sans no alcohol while the human is with us."

"How about a light beer?"

"Still no."

"Half a light beer?"

"NO"

"How about fifty percent of a light beer?"

"That is fine brother." The two skeletons agreed, then it was my turn to order, most of the food was the same as it was on the surface, I just ordered something basic.

"I will have a burger too, thanks." The waiter then left us and the lights dimmed with the spotlights facing the show stage.

"Thanks to I the great Papyrus, we have gotten the best view of the show." We looked to the stage, the same robot I saw at the fountain statue drove onto the stage, everyone cheered and clapped. I noticed how packed the restaurant suddenly was.

"Hello darlings, tonight we will be doing some dancing, singing and interviewing." The voice was robotic and charismatic, smoke appeared, and with a few clicks and metal meeting metal I had to think one thing. Dem legs.

 **Thank you for reading, I would like to see what people think of the story so far and what it needs to improve on. Also**

 **Reviews=faster chapters**


	8. Authors note

Authors note

Hello everyone, I have been writing this story for a while now and I'm wondering if I should try again with something different. I do have an idea if I was to do something different and it will be released soon.

If you want to take up the reigns of my story feel free to just give me some credit and ask me first so adopt the story if you want.

apart from that if you want me to continue encourage me and fill me with DETERMINATION

Thank you


	9. Into the core

**I am back and still writing, my DETERMINATION has regained itself after a good test score and I am back into writing. I have to thank Josho123 and a guest for the support they gave.**

Chapter 8: Into the core

As we sat at the table, the show was a nice touch and the burger was nice, Mettaton was a very good entertainer, and the skelebros appeared to enjoy the meal. After a while Papyrus was called up on stage for an interview and with Papyrus's ego, he would never miss a chance to be noticed. Sans chuckled and took another swig of his beer.

"My brother's, so cool, isn't he." Sans then ate some of his fries, I tucked in and after swallowing, I looked towards the chubby skeleton.

"So how did you get into the royal guard?" Sans chuckled and grinned wider, he lay back in his chair.

"I was conscripted when my brother became the captain, I didn't want to upset him so I went with him and now I am here." After finishing my food and placing the cutlery in the right fashion, it then floated upwards and flew across the room.

"So can humans do magic or is it a monster thing only?" It would be cool to have magic instead of having to dodge or run from any conflict I am faced with.

"Well, it since humans set up the barrier, some must have magic, but almost all monsters can use magic, and it all comes from the soul…this is my soul." Sans reached under his armour and with a bit of searching around, he pulled out a heart that glowed blue, it floated in his hand.

"How do I do that?" I didn't expect to get a good answer, seeing I couldn't reach into my own chest, I wondered what colour soul I had?

"You just have to do it differently, and maybe my bro can teach you magic, I would but I'm not that kind of person. Just believe, and think then your soul sould be summoned." Sans said, placing his back rightfully in his ribcage. I started to do what he said and closed my eyes.

"Maybe not now because we're still in a vulnerable place." I opened my eyes and had a look to see how the interview was going. Mettaton was strange looking, but the whole robotic body reflected glamour, sexiness and attention hog.

"So Papyrus how is the war with the brave soldiers fighting Undyne's rebellion?" The two of them sat in the sort of chairs you would see in an interview, with each of them holding a microphone.

"It is going well, the rebels haven't really done anything in a while. I was and still am a friend of Undyne so I think she will change her mind. But until then, I the great Papyrus, the captain of her majesties royal guard are at the ready." The audience cheered and clapped, and settled down with a wave of Mettatons hand.

"How about the riots in the city and the terrorist attacks done by the Undying supporters, what do you have to say about that?" The camera airing the interview zoomed in on Papyrus's face, he came up with an answer.

"I can't say anything, I suggest you talk to the leader of your local Monster Defence Militia, the home front is just as important as the battlefield." Another round of cheer went erupted around the restaurant, Mettaton let it drag until it was silent again.

"But as these attacks have been getting more frequent, and now people are blaming the Incompetence of the military and the queen." Sans could be seen getting agitated and walked up onto the stage, tugging on Papyrus's cape.

"I think my brother has been asked enough questions robot." The short skeleton and the interviewer exchanged dirty looks as Papyrus was dragged back to his table.

"With that rude interruption, we will be having a break now, see you after the break beauties." Mettaton then stepped off stage and the lights went back on, everyone was clapping and cheering, except the skeletons. They both looked around suspiciously, then I then shrunk into my chair, multiple monsters were staring at our table.

"Here is the bill." We all turned to the waiter holding a covered plate, the bros looked carefully. The waiter lifted the plate, the skeletons were definitely paranoid. On the plate was a small piece of paper that was the bill. Suddenly a plate flew across the room, as it hit Papyrus eight monsters stood up at the surrounding tables. Papyrus went off balance, but recovered and joined his brother in a Mexican standoff of magic. The bystanders fled the room and I was ushered under the table by Papyrus.

"We meet again Captain, we outnumber you, so be wise about your next words." The voice belonged to the same monster that lead the group of bounty hunters.

"I the great Papyrus will never consort with terrorists, this human is going straight to the queen, and you saw how fighting went last time. My brother and I will kick your butt's straight back to Undyne. What I remember from her training getting kicked in the butt is very painful… I have experience." The cold stares of everyone in the room were still, blinking was kept to a minimum as the edginess of everyone in the room was bubbling.

Papyrus's red cape hanged still, the air was unmoving and the light breathing of the monsters was the only sound to be heard. I could see the eight different monsters, the leader was the same one that held me hostage had the face of a crocodile and his hands were red hot. The others wore masks ranging from bandanas, ski masks, scarfs and bags with eye holes cut out, they were in all in different shapes and sizes. The smallest was about the same height as sans, exempt smaller overall with a plastic bag over his head. The largest was a beast, it was taller than Papyrus and its clothes had ripped showing off its muscular arms, it had the head of a cow. I heard an insect buzzing around, it was the longest few seconds I had ever been through in my life, I thought science class was bad.

"Hey ladiebeuties and gentlebeuties" Mettaton's robotic voice worked as an unofficial alarm, when the loud words were spoke. The whole restaurant went to hell. Papyrus and Sans simultaneously flipped the table and joined me, knives, forks and other objects could be hear imbedding itself into the varnished wood. The two brothers looked at each other and as if talking telepathically nodded and looked at me.

"Listen man, we are going to cover you, you just run for the exit and get out. DON'T turn around until you are at the capital… ready?" We then ducked as a chair crashed against the table, splintering upon impact.

"Ready." I said, nodding and smiling, Sans smiled back and we all picked up the table moving across the room. After seven metres the table burst into flames, scolding my fingers, acting fast Papyrus hugged me and used himself as a shield. His face was showing physical pain as magic attack after magic attack hit him, with cutlery and an axe sticking out of his armour. He then smashed into the wooden door, nearly breaking it off its hinges, he then placed me on the ground.

"Run human, Sans and I the great Papyrus will hold them off, just run into the core." I did what he said and sprinted over the abandoned luggage out the door of the resort. I was met with a wooden bridge that lead to a neon lit door. I came to an intersection that lead off into two paths and an elevator. Now where do I go?

I tried to use the elevator, but it wasn't turned on. I didn't have time to read the signs so I just ran to my right. I immediately regretted that decision as the room had only fire and an empty black void. I ran back into the original room and saw three of the pursuing monsters running across the bridge. Behind them was Sans piggy back riding on his taller brother. I went left and ran across a blue open room, leading to an ornate doorway, I kept on going down a hall. I crossed a bridge, that that fed into a room with a room to the left or a long glass bridge, I decided to go into the room and again it was a dead end. I ran out of the room and saw a monster getting taken down by a well placed bone to the back of the head. I continued to run away, then I reached another intersection, but it had more ways to go, I ran to the right. I could hear the footsteps and heavy breathing getting quieter I then stopped, I leaned on one of the wall and held the stitch that had formed. I continued to gather my breath. I started walking off the stitch, I hadn't run like this before and adrenaline glands have never worked this hard since I hit the school bullies ice cream out of his hand. I turned the corner and was ambushed my one of the Pursuing monsters, I fell backwards from shock and started to crawl back. With a vicious low growl, he charged and leapt in the air. I grabbed the worn dagger and held it up, and closed my eyes.

 **That is it for the 8th chapter, I think the story is back on track and I can do more on it. See everyone until next time.**

 **Reviews=DETERMINATION=faster chapters**


	10. Laughter

**Sorry for the long wait but I am back, I have had a busy time (a bad time) and I have stayed determined.**

Chapter 10: Laughter

I opened my eyes, claws were lodged in by side, but I wasn't getting torn up, intact the monster wasn't moving at all. I opened my eyes to cold, glassy eyes looking back at me, I looked at my weapon, the dagger may have been blunt but the weight of the monster was enough. The dagger went into the monster's neck and was protruding out the other side, he was dead. No blood was coming out the wounds, I… I felt sick, he had tried to kill or capture me but I had never taken a life before. I went to shove the cold corpse off me, however it then crumbled, it turned into white dust that went into my clothes. I shoved the monsters garments off and stood up holding the wound that seeped blood, but then it suddenly stopped. I felt better all of a sudden, I felt stronger all of a sudden, I… I felt more powerful than I ever had before. I liked it. I looked back at the small dust pile to see an upside-down heart split, then fracture, the pieces flew towards me and I absorbed them into my chest.

"You did it." I turned to see Flowey smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, actually I had to smile back. I just had to.

"Yes, Yes I did Flowey." I was shivering, not from fear or cold, but from something I couldn't put my finger on, dust was on my hands.

"Your soul has gained LOVE, you have called their name." He continued to smile deviously, I started to laugh at his joke, it had such good humour.

"Who… who will come." I fell on my knees laughing, Flowey was such a comedian, then I stopped what was I laughing at and what was funny?

"She will… And by the way, don't mention anything about me to anyone." Flowey disappeared, I got up and continued to creep through the maze of halls that all looked the same, only with different numbers. What happened? After turning a corner, I went back to reality as I heard footsteps nearing, I got ready to fight or flight, but I did near as I saw the two skeletons.

"Hello again human, the rest of the monsters were sent running with their tales between th… what's that dust on you?" The dust was showing on my very well, Sans got off his brother and took a couple specs off me.

"You have killed someone haven't you." Sans looked up at me, his white pupils had disappeared and his low tone voice was now a robotic dead serious.

"It-it was an accident, I swear." I backed away, my voice was unstable and I stuttered, was this a form of post traumatic stress disorder?

"What happened?" Papyrus said, breaking the death stare Sans was giving me, I stopped and took some deep breaths to calm myself.

"IwasonthegroundandhejumpedsoI." Sans stopped me and I knew why, I was talking too fast so I tried again with the stress relief.

"I was on the ground, a monster pounced on me and I held up my dagger in desperation." Sans's pupils came back, and nodded, I think he was still a bit sceptical.

"Eh…ok sport, are you hurt?" He looked and noticed the blood on my hoodie, usually a wound hurts when it is touched, but this one didn't.

"Well, let's keep going, the capital is up ahead." Papyrus, then led the way I went to follow when Sans stopped me and got me to kneel to his height, his pupils disappeared.

"Listen kid I have seen people go mad after murdering a monster, if you have sudden urges… Warn me." His pupils returned and we were off with Papyrus, again Sans's laziness got to him and Papyrus was carrying him. However Sans fell asleep upon his brother's shoulder, we crossed a large dark room lit with Neon light and found an elevator. When we exited a small dark hallway, the capital was revealed. The pictures on the way hear showed a grand city, with clean, bustling streets and white paving stone with happy citizens. I was looking at an Abandoned City Square, the streets were cold and the only sounds were the whistling wind, rustling rubbish and swinging door. The sound was broken with a screech of PA announcer.

"Attention citizens of the Capital, when the siren sounds, the dusk to dawn curfew will be in effect, it will not end until the siren sounds in the morning, eight hours later. Anyone caught out in the street in that time frame will be killed on sight, no questions asked, it is for your safety. The queen watches over you and you will look out for her. If you see anything suspicious call the night watch hotline. The survival of the underground depends upon you." The PA ended and a siren sounded, Papyrus looked around worried.

"Our house isn't far, wake up Sans." Sans woke up, but stayed on his brother's shoulder as we crept threw lanes and alleyways. On the roofs of the buildings I could see shadowy figures watching the street, I guessed that they were enforcing the curfew. After a while we walked up to a house and Sans held out a rusted key for his brother, the house was tall like all the others, it was dirty and leaning over. It looked exactly the same as all the other houses. Papyrus ushered me inside and turned on the lights and put Sans on the floor. The room was mostly composed of bare bricks, rotten wood and creaky floorboards, it had a torn up couch in the middle with a flat screen TV.

"Human, welcome to our home, we originally had a better one in Snowdin but since Undyne took it over, we had to move here. So make yourself at home. I will sleep on the couch if you want my bed. Because I, the great Papyrus am a great friend." I had a look around, a couple pictures of the brothers were on the walls, a couple of the other characters I have met. One was of the skelebros with a human child, another was of a scene which looked important, it was the most well polished and clean. It showed a large hall golden hall, it had banners hanging off pillars, large windows and a long purple rug in the middle. People filled the room on either side and Papyrus was kneeling with Sans at his side and a robed monster was placing a white furry hand on his shoulder.

"Heh heh, that's the pic of my bro being inducted into the Royal Guard, he was later promoted to Captain, partly because no one else wanted to. The queen is so cool, not a cool as Pap but she loves bad puns, we will meet her tomorrow, I think she will like you. See you in the morning." Sans then walked up a set of wooden stairs, Papyrus then gestured me to come with him up the stairs. We then walked to a wooden door that had the words "Captain" with the same purple heraldry I have been seeing everywhere in the Royalists section of the Underground. He opened the door.

"Here is my room human, you should give me your hoodie so I can clean the dust out of it." I took my hoodie off and undid the straps for my armour and placed it on the ground. The room was small, it had a bookshelf stuffed with comic books fighting books and cook books, mostly for pasta. A desk was set up with action figures set up as if it was a battle, at the centre was one that looked like Papyrus.

"As you see here human, I the great Papyrus has got his own action figure." I had a closer look, it appeared to be made out of bone, with metal armour made for it. I then looked at the armour stand in the room, it had an armour costume with a red scarf at the top, it looked the same as the one Papyrus had on.

"This, human, is my battle body, I originally wore this when I was a sentry in Snowdin, but now I have the whole cape and have actual metal, it can stop one of Undyne's spears." I finally stopped at looking at the costume and went to the bed, it was in the shape of a race car.

"I shall leave human, see you in the morning." Papyrus then left me alone in his bedroom, I took off some of my other clothes as the temperature was warm, and slowly got into bed.

It wasn't as comfy as it looked, but I suppose when you're a skeleton, you don't really feel much in the way of comfort. As I lay there, I felt secure for once, every time I had gone to sleep it was somewhere I could be attacked. I would be alone except Flowey. I finally switched off the light and closed my eyes, I then as if instantly felt I had woken up again, the room was dark.

…

…

Greetings

…

…

 **And another cliff hanger hits, tell me how the story is going seeing that I have gone back to writing, read on.**

 **Reviews=DETERMINATION=faster chapters**


	11. A meeting

**Another chapter in my humble story, keep reading and see if anything else is revealed, (probably not). Read on.**

Chapter 11: A meeting

Well how are you going? enjoying the sights?

That is it, I am now officially done, I can't put up with this anymore, were is the exit I just want to go home.

I see. You have been seeing me frequently in your dreams, thats funny considering my last name.

"Hello, before I go on who are you?" The voice did a small chuckle.

My name…people call me different names just call me your helper

"No, what is your name, I am not going for that mysterious shit, tell me it now." I had had it with people screwing around with secrecy, I just wanted to go home, whatever this DETERMINATION was, I felt I had none left.

heh heh heh…so bold and angry you feel regret, you feel bad don't you

I went back to the stabbing of the monster, his glassy dead eyes, his cold body dissolving into dust and covering me. The blurry memory with Flowey, and I was… Laughing at a joke apparently. Why didn't I feel anything? I took a life, dyeing for what he thought was right. I… I felt sick again, not at me murdering a monster, but because I didn't feel anything about murdering the monster. I was conflicted.

"I…yes I do." I lied and wondered what the voice was going to say, I was met with a silence that continued for a minute.

Interesting, I will see you later

I then woke up, it was another dark room, from one of the curtained windows, no light shined through, but I could see light under the door. I reached to my left and felt a lamp, I flicked a switch and sighed in relief as I was in Papyrus's room. Wondering why there was light in the rest of the home, I got out of bed and crept towards the door. I quietly pressed down the handle and heard two voices, they sounded like the skeletons, I went in for a closer look. The fireplace was burning and Sans was siting on the couch with Papyrus in a rocking chair next to him, they were whispering. Then they stopped.

"Come sit down human, we need to talk." Sans said slowly with a hint of tiredness in his tone, I complied and sat in the couch next to Papyrus.

"Human, my brother and I were awakened in the night by strange visions, we wonder if you had them too?" Papyrus asked, looking at me unusually, while Sans was looking in the ground in deep thought.

"No, I…Yes I did." I had to push through an urge to lie, if I had not lost my mind I had now, what has happened? Sans looked at me.

"Better to be honest, what did you see in your vision?" I went to speak, then I wondered what to say, what was in the vision again.

"I…I don't know, I remember a voice and a dark room." They looked at me strangely, I couldn't quite remember what the voice said. Something about helping? Then the curfew siren sounded, I was saved by the bell.

"Well, we will eat now and be off as soon as possible, I am going to make porridge." Papyrus said, standing up and going to the kitchen, the problem about the skeletons is that I can only tell their emotions from their eyes and mouth. I sat there with Sans still in deep thought, and Papyrus humming to himself while cooking, and from the sound of it he was a bit clumsy. We all ate in silence, it was actually decent porridge, I hadn't tried Papyrus's cooking, but he said earlier we is the best chef in the underground. The portion was small, about half a cup.

"Why is there so little?" It was the only voice that had spoken up until that point, then I had another question, how did skeletons eat without it falling through their body. Looking at them it just disappeared into their skull, must be magic or something like that, unless their soul absorbs it.

"Rationing man, we could have had bacon and eggs because the ration went up." Sans then poured some ketchup into his porridge, how did he like it that much?

"Sans, the amount of grease in one serving of bacon and eggs, is probably the same amount Grillbys makes in a day." Papyrus responded ecstatically, he always had energy in everything he did, I hypothesise that's how he became the leader of the Royal Guard.

"I miss Grillby's bar, did you see him Human?" Sans continued taking another spoonful of reddened porridge, I could remember seeing a pub when I was on the execution stand.

"I couldn't tell, I was still confused… and scared with a fish lady trying to decapitate me." They both nodded and continued with the porridge, then Papyrus stood up holding an empty plate.

"Undyne is nice once you get to know her, she even let me win in a duel we had." Sans started to laugh, he was barely sitting straight with laugher.

"I hardly call, most of your skull broken a win Pap." Sans said, trying to push through his own laughter, Papyrus stopped and raised a hand.

"I did win, I call surviving a win." Papyrus defended, Sans just laughed harder until he fell off his chair, he then managed to control himself and stood up.

"She punched you, in the face until she literally collapsed from tiredness." Seeing how relentless Undyne is, I was surprised.

"And I forgave her, nursed her wounds and even carried her back to her army…and we are still friends, she even talks to me in battle." Papyrus said, placing his bowl in the sink and coming back to pick up his brothers and mine.

"They actually do have conversations while fighting." Sans said to me before leaving his chair, and going to sit down as he raised his hand and the remote flew into his hand.

"Shouldn't we have a shower before I am presented to the queen?" They both looked at me strangely, then I realised that skeletons don't smell like humans do.

"I am a human I have, body odour and all that." I continued to Sans speaking out.

"Nah, she won't mind, plus the flowers should drown out the smell." I smelt myself and all the running had built up a stink under my armpits, I then skeletons don't have noses, but then why can they hear without ears.

After we finished, we were off, I donned my clothes and armour, I was then told to wear the cleaned hoodie, and we went outside. The setting was bland, it was grey and dirty, the streets were average in movement, with, I assumed magic cars and horse like animals. The streets were quiet, people all had a glint in their eyes that showed depression and sadness, while they were watched. On the roofs, the same shadowy masked figures stood on every street corner, meanwhile PA's talked propaganda and hope to the people.

"Hey Pap, the human asked if you could train him." Sans said to Papyrus, the tall skeleton's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Wouwie, I will friendly human. It can't be that hard." Papyrus said with enthusiasm, Then we stopped at a shady building, the two skeletons walked up to it and knocked on the door.

"This will only be a moment human, just wait outside." Papyrus, then kicked in the door and they both charged in with one of their eyes glowing.

I kept my head low and shoved my hands in my pocket, I then leaned on the wall, looking at the ground was boring so I stood up and walked a couple steps. As the hoodie hid my identity, it also destroyed my peripheral vision, not to good when I was pushed from the side. The sudden push hit me off balance I hit the dirt covered cobble stone, I managed to keep my hood on with effort.

"Give me your gold or your life, I walk away with one or both." With the amount of vision I had, I could see two masked figures, one was brandishing a shank, and the other one had a glow on his fingertip. I suddenly felt different, my vision was getting blurry, and I felt the adrenaline pumping through myself, and I felt… DETERMINATION. I pulled out the dagger.

"Come at me." I didn't say that, then I felt myself getting stronger, but more distant and determined, then it all went blurry and I got into a defensive stance.

 **DUN DUN DUUUN**

 **Thank you for reading, the best way to support an Author is too give them a review, it helps out a lot. See you next time.**

 **Reviews=DETERMINATION=faster chapters**


	12. Dust

**The story continues, just a warning this chapter does contain darker themes than the other ones, prepare or go. Read on.**

Chapter 12: Dust

I laughed as I sent the monster limping, literally with his tale between his legs, his former comrade was now on the ground. Wrapped in her coat, weakened by the precise incisions, and brutal force of my strikes, she continued to resist. I then reached and pulled the blade that cut through my digestive track, it was just a little blood, no big deal. The monster gasped as I did not flinch, my mind was too drunk on power, to ever feel such insignificance, in the version of pain. I threw the knife into a bin and walked slowly to the monster, she shivered and crawled back, I giggled at her futility. I then went through her pockets for something to staunch the bleeding. Nothing! I raised the dagger and slowly placed it on the monster's neck, but before that I wanted to look at the monster whose life was about to end. I pulled off her hood, she had the face of a deer, well a doe, it explained her hooves for feet, I returned by pulling off my hood. She screamed, but I locked her mouth shut, and leaned in close, I could feel the short and terrifying breaths.

"Thank you for the LOVE" I then silenced her with a powerful stab. I backed off quickly as to not get dust on myself. I then sheathed the dagger and walked back down the alleyway, then my good friend showed up as I absorbed the soul.

"You are getting better and better by the day, maybe cut back on the brutality, remember efficiency is best." I smiled, I was proud that I had grown better, it felt better than before and that was an accident. Wait…why was I proud that I just murdered a monster that I could have easily spared and walked off…I thought I was mad before, I am now a homicidal, split personality, sadistic megalomaniac, with a sudden desire to kill…But the power of each kill will help me…and soon I will be ready to face Undyne. Flowey gave me a wink and disappeared. As if nothing happened, I put my hood back on and leant against the door wall. I wasn't as shaken up as before, but if I guess you get used to it after a while. My train of thought was interrupted with loud noises of smashing and breaking, ending with a monster wearing an apron being thrown out the door, with a blue tinge around him. He landed on the cobble and the two skeleton's stepped out the door.

"Guess you hit _rock bottom_." Sans said in true fashion, Papyrus, then ran down and picked up the monster by his collar.

"Don't do it again, or will have to trash the other half. NEH HEH HEH" He continued to hurl him back into the building, they both dusted themselves off and walked to me.

"Sorry that took longer than expected human. Some monsters just don't want to pay their taxes." Papyrus said, fixing his cape, he was holding a bag of coins, he tied it to his belt.

"I guess he was very, _retaxed_ about it." Sans said, Papyrus just turned and looked at his brother in disappointment.

"That was just bad brother, but shall not dwell on it. To the queen!" The Royal Guard Captain then started jogging, I went to follow and stopped when Sans was just standing there.

"Don't worry man, I know a short cut." Sans said, winking, I took his word for it and through sheer effort caught up with Papyrus.

"What do you think of Sans human?" Papyrus asked, I didn't want to offend him, saying his brother was strange…if not creepy sometimes.

"You are lucky to have a brother like him." I replied, I didn't have any siblings, but when you're the only child you get all the attention.

"Yeah, I see…I think he gets a bit too overprotective, he watches me out of the corner of my eye, he gets worried when I go for a walk. He stalks me when I was training with Undyne. He changed after the last human arrived, I just want him to be mentally relaxed. As you see he is the laziest monster ever, but he just needs to relax, I can take care of myself, even when I am lonely." Papyrus responded, I saw them both in combat and I don't even want to piss off one of them, that is noted. Then I saw a tall and once proud looking building, this must be the queens home, I couldn't tell if it was a heavily modified palace, or crudely made castle.

"This is Captain Papyrus of the Royal Guard, could you please open the gate." A shadowy figure peered over the wall and then retreated, followed by the gates being pulled open with large chains.

"Hello Bene how are you." Papyrus shouted to the figure, who stood formally and saluted back, Papyrus remembered he was supposed to do that too.

"Good sir, the queen is safe, sir." He she clicked her heels and turned around, I noticed that the armour she was wearing was similar to the royal guard armour. We continued to walk into the castle/palace until I lost the captain, and myself wandering around. The whole architecture of the building was a mixture of modern and middle ages Europe, like the rest of the Underground. I continued until I found myself in a gold plated hall, it had windows letting in the…how was their dynamic lighting underground? I pondered this walking through the pillars, my footsteps echoing around and chandeliers unmoving, I didn't notice him. A short, stout figure appeared and I stopped, it was Sans.

"You know what you did, and you cannot run from that…I have a bone to pick with you" From his tone he was serious, shit, did he know? I swear he couldn't have seen, couldn't he. I was scared, but DETERMINED.

"The dust is on your hands, and you are growing unstable…felt different lately?" Sans continued this with a voice like a cold knife, I was ready to grab the dagger less than a second's noticed. A faint blue glow came from his skull, showing his usual smiling face to look like the face of anything but mercy. He still had a smile on his face, but it was more the sadistic version.

"I have seen this happen before man…you are going down a dangerous path. I really recommend you change your ways…Before…it's…to…late." He then disappeared, I was left scared in the room, have you ever felt the best day of your life, suddenly turn into the scariest day you could think of? That was my version of explaining it.

I ventured further into the building until I came to a corridor and turned a corner to see Sans sitting next to a door…Sleeping. I quickly went back behind the corner. I pulled the dagger out and held it behind my back, I was scared of what he would do to me, I then took a deep breath. I couldn't do it, I couldn't go around the corner, but then he couldn't be that hard to kill, a quick slice of his spine should do it. I had to remind myself. 'Only attack when he does.' I stepped out and walked towards him, each step was with caution and light footed. I was ready to dodge and I hoped he won't hear me until I am at charging distance. As I inched closer, I broke my poker face and a smile slowly replaced it, imagine the power within his soul. My palms were sweaty and so was my forehead, the dagger slipped from hand and landed on the stone with a clang. His eyes shot open, and I jumped, attempting to hide the blade with my foot.

"What are you so happy about?" I froze, Sans looked at me, and examined me up and down, he felt like he was looking right into my soul. He saw the dagger.

"Keep your weapon in your sheath man, you could put someone's eye out…sit with me." I picked up the weapon and walked to the skeleton, he was next to large ornate double doors, with what sounded like Papyrus and a feminine voice speaking. Sans pretended like it never happened, I wasn't convinced, he was playing dumb, did he think that I was that stupid?

"Pap is talking to the queen, from the tone, she want's to be alone at the moment." I kept an eye on him, I felt if he attacked me, he would betray his brother, so I felt a bit safer…unless he could kill me quietly.

"What's the queen like?" I tried to get over the last 'incident' with a friendly conversation, hopefully Sans would stop being creepy…for a while.

"She changed, she was once sweet and kind…we exchanged knock, knock jokes through a metal door, when I told her the king died, she returned. But when she heard the news about the escape of the last human and the war, she fell from grace quickly, and now she had turned to anything to get over her depression…it's sad." Sans looked at the ground solemnly, apparently it had been a couple weeks since the child was reported missing, but the search area expanded all the way up to Mount EBOTT. How long had the war lasted?

"GET OUT!" Papyrus crashed through the door, he was slightly crisp, he was quickly trying to pat out the flames, it didn't stand out amongst the other wear and tear. Obviously collected over battles.

"Hello Sans, hello human, the queen doesn't feel like talking at the moment, Sans maybe you could calm her down?" Papyrus picked himself up, Sans smiled confidently and got up, he cracked his fingers and his neck, before taking a deep breath. He pushed open the doors with pride and walked in. Papyrus placed his what would be his ear to the door, I did the same.

"Hey Tori, we were attacked at the MTT resort restaurant, we _served_ them some _knuckle sandwiches,_ I was about to say a joke in the fight, and I forgot the _punch_ line, oh and Pap took them to the bone _club_." Papyrus was cringing at the volley of Puns, a low groan was heard and the feminine voice spoke out.

"Sans, can you just leave me alone, I don't feel like it." The voice sounded raspy, a bit like a smokers voice, it was slurred, I instantly thought that alcohol must be a part of it.

"Come on you highness, I bet they would charge me for _a salt_ when I threw a salt shaker at them, or when we _spooned_ out damage on them." Sans continued, I heard an annoyed sigh, which grew into an angry growl.

"Get out now." The voice grew louder, Papyrus and I got ready to run when Sans came through the door.

"Come on, that's no way to b."

"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO XILOBONE!" Sans quickly threw the doors open and fell through, a fire ball quickly followed him, he hit the deck and it burned up.

"Well, I did all I could." The small skeleton explained getting up and dusting himself off, the two of them looked at me. I backed off.

"You're right Sans, we should send the human in." Papyrus s walking towards me, Sans did a small laugh as Papyrus closed in on me.

"Wait, no don-" Papyrus ignored me and picked me up, he then went to the door and Sans started to open with the most cheerful smile on his face.

"Good luck man." I was then tossed in, I landed on a bed of flowers, but not blooming and bright like at the start of the journey, they were stiff and dead. The room was scattered with bottles of very questionable substances, and an ashtray full of cigarettes sat on a coffee table. I could see how it would disguise my body odour, the whole room smelt of strong alcohol, tobacco and other various 'substances'. On a withered throne in the middle of the room, was the queen herself. She was wearing a stained and tattered purple robe, and a flaking gold crown, she didn't look much better. She had dirty, white, matted fur, and appeared to have the head of a goat, the same ones that are on the mountains. She was looking at the ground.

"SANS I TOLD YOU TO G!" She raised her fist and fire emitted from it, she lifted her head and stopped. Dumbstruck, we both stared.

…

…

You're finally there

…

…

 **Tell me what you think is happening in the story and what could happen next, I cannot say how much I like looking at my Email to find a review/follow/favorite.**


	13. A plan

**Here is the next chapter, also this story is only going to get darker and more triggers are going to have to be put up. BE WARNED**

 **Non for this chapter, unless you count the one at the start. Read on.**

Chapter 13: A plan

We stood like that for a while, I refrained from breathing from my nose as the room was the most putrid smell ever. The queen extinguished the fire in her hand and stood up from her throne, she was looking at me, as if she thought I was a ghost. She took careful steps towards me, from her walking, she was tipsy, but she was careful not to trip, she was getting close. Her eyes softened and she stopped frowning, she then halted only a couple of inches away from me. She then reached out and gently poked me in the cheek, she gasped and jumped back.

"you… you're real." I just got a face full of liquor and smokers lung, I guess some drugs must me mixed in there, other than nicotine and alcohol. Pain killers, maybe?

"Yeah, your highness meet human, Human, meet queen Toriel of the underground." Sans said, walking into the room and stood next to me, I still wasn't comfortable with him being so close.

"I *cough* am so sorry, but you remind me of someone I once knew." Her physical build was obscured due to the purple robe, but she overweight (I think) and slightly shorter than Papyrus, also her fur was thick and matted.

"I am grateful to finally meet you your majesty." I said, I assumed I should kneel as I did she stopped me and raised me back up, she then had a good look at me. Even prodding and poking me.

"Yes,… child, you look different to all the others that have fallen down here." I have heard myths of people going missing before, all of them were children younger or slightly older than ten, I must be the oldest to have fallen.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not a child, I'm a teenager." Toriel looked at me confused, she must have not seen a teenage human before, or she was just too drunk to remember, she couldn't be that drunk if she could talk well.

"So… you're a subhuman?" Papyrus had entered the room, Sans had a smug grin, and he probably knew and was just laughing internally.

"I am neither a child or fully grown human." I explained, Toriel nodded (and coughed) in acknowledgment, Papyrus was still scratching his skull in confusion, Sans was now laughing.

"Bro, he's just older than the human we met." Sans said, Papyrus's eyes just lit up like he found the meaning of life. Toriel's eyes started to water. She walked back to her throne.

"Hey, what's wrong Tori, don't be like that." Sans, walked in front of her, she just shoved him aside and sat back on the throne with her head in her hands. Sans held her wrist.

"I *sniff* He just reminds me too much of *sniff*… just go… don't talk to me like this." She then reached for a wine bottle and unscrewed the cap and held it upside down over her mouth, only a few drops came out. She sighed angrily and threw the bottle at the wall, pounding her flaming fist on the arm of her chair, she started crying.

"Let's…leave now human, we will come back later." Papyrus said, gesturing me to leave, as Sans backed off, while dodging balls of fire from a monster full of blind rage and sadness.

We walked down the halls with only our footsteps making a sound, Papyrus kept a stern face, but Sans was looking sadly at the ground. I didn't expect the queen, to be like that, she was about unstable as I was, and what these two described her as, I expected someone else. I wondered where Flowey is, and since that was anticlimactic, what should I do now, I had come all the way to see an old hag slowly killing herself with drugs.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked the two, for a minute they didn't answer, we then reached a court yard, it looked like an army training ground with targets set up and practice dummies, one was chained down. With two monsters sparring in the corner in a small arena style knee high pit.

"Here we train you how to use magic, and N _o_ _ **N**_ **L** _e_ T **h** A _ **l**_ fighting techniques." Papyrus said, walking to the training dummies, Sans went and sat down on a bench, quickly falling asleep. I didn't like the words' 'non' and 'lethal' they don't match with my thoughts on how this underground should be going.

"Now human, to use magic, close your eyes and reach into your soul… what do you see?" Papyrus continued, I saw something…different, power… EXP… LOVE, what a beautiful sight to behold, I just had to watch for a moment. It was a marvellous creation of what I had accumulated since that day I liberated that first monster from this purgatory.

"I see, something great." I responded, I can see what Sans stated by humans going mad after killing a monster, he just can't see the beauty of it.

"Good now, hold out your hand towards the dummy…very good and…let it out Neh heh heh." I did what he said, nothing happened, I opened my eyes, my hand was fine and so was the dummy, damn, guess I will stick with the dagger.

"Well, it could take practice, just keep practicing and you may get it, now let's do some dodging. Into the sparring arena!" Papyrus ran over as excited as always, I walked after him, Sans was still asleep and the other monsters had left.

"Now human, let's begin with something simple." Bones started to form, and we started, it slowly got harder over time, as I did this I accumulated a plan. If I could kill Undyne, the war would be over and I will gain the full trust of the royalist monsters, but first I had to deal with Sans. As I continued, using a wooden version of my dagger, in almost a full on fight, apart from the LV and EXP. Not long after the queen walked out. She had a fresh change of clothrs, her fur wasn't as matted and dirty, and she looked… better than she appeared before, she started to talk with Sans who awoke to her presence. I have found a way to get Sans off my back, they started talking, Sans has too much to lose, I devised a plan. Tonight I will write two letters, one is for Undyne, the other is for that nosy skeleton… but he has no nose. After a while of practice, I struggled to stand from the constant moving of my legs, Papyrus could go for ages, he was ready for more. I sat down. I had another great idea to deter Sans from me.

"Hey Papyrus, you are very strong, do you know that." Papyrus isn't very smart, time to allure him to my side, and have a very good 'friendship' going on, Sans will not be pleased.

"Why thank you for your praise human. I have been lifting in my spare time." Papyrus had a big ego, time to put his flaw to my usage.

"You know, a weak human like me could use a charming, strong, charismatic and a muscular friend like yourself." I continued the flattery, Papyrus was blushing, Sans hadn't noticed yet as he was talking to Toriel. Who currently had a cigarette in her mouth.

"You really mean that? Wowie, you aren't too bad yourself… can you make spaghetti?" He asked, I think Sans may have noticed and was watching me with one of his eye sockets, I ignored him.

"Yes, I do know how to cook spaghetti." Papyrus was blushing and smiling, Sans had definitely noticed by now, why did Papyrus have to show such emotion?

"Human, we have so much in common, we should become friends. Like the last human I met." Yes, now I had a way black mail Sans into leaving me alone, about that skeleton, he was walking towards us.

"Hey bro, how are you and the human doing?" Sans said to his blushing brother, now time to watch Sans reaction, a very disappointed internal reaction.

"Hello brother, I have just befriended the human, we are such great buddies. We both can make spaghetti…and he likes how strong I am." Sans looked at his brother happily. But I could tell the hatred and disappointment building within him.

"That's very good for you Pap… hey human… look after my brother ok" He gave me another death stare, it was the most intense one so far, now he knows who he's messing with. Then the bells rang.

"Well, new friend, my brother and I have to go now before the curfew comes into effect, according to the queen you will have to stay here. I will see you tomorrow." Papyrus went to walk away, but Sans pulled on his cape to get his attention. Papyrus stopped and looked down.

"Hey bro, how about we stay here for the night, Tori has been lonely for the last week we should accompany her." Well, there goes my original plan, time to adjust, maybe it will benefit, but I need to find a way to get Sans out of the way, so I may end Undyne.

"That's a wonderful idea Sans, and I can spend time with my new friend." He was doing this on purpose, he wants to stop me from leaving, well then…Sans…it takes two to tango.

 **The plot thickens, and the story will only get darker as it goes on, if you like it review, follow or favorite.**

 **Reviews=DETERMINATION= faster chapters (maybe)**


	14. The queens wrath

**Exams are coming up, so there won't be another chapter after this in a while due to exams, so I made this one extra long. Read on.**

Chapter 14: The queens wrath

I adore Papyrus's effort and all, but I feel that he must have gotten his cooking skills of someone obviously not trained in the art. We all sat at a small dining room table, Papyrus cooked more spaghetti, but the taste was…indescribable at best. Toriel had a full glass of wine with her spaghetti, it was downed rather quickly, after that she brought the whole bottle. Sans had a bottle of ketchup with him, rather disgusting how he could drink it like water, were did it all go? I also noticed that all the knives were butter knives, one of Sans tricks? Or just a normal thing? I could not tell, but it didn't really matter. Who am I kidding…I am the real monster, and I know it, so why don't I care, why am I in a room full of powerful souls, not absorbed. No, I'm losing it again, I need to go. Then it stopped, I loosened my muscles and continued to eat the spaghetti.

"NEW BEST FRIEND, DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES?" It was the only words that have been spoken throughout the meal, I don't really like puzzles, but for the greater good.

"Yes I do Papyrus, I find them satisfying when you solve one of them." Papyrus was gleeful, Toriel was acting as if we were not here, but I guess I caused that string of emotions before.

"Heh, you two are perfect for each other." Sans said, I continued to push the urge to the back of my mind, letting it build up until the right moment. I had to tell them, no they would lock me up, kill me and take my soul, I saw it now, Sans smiling and Undyne will too. But I saw another thing, deep within my soul, something happening.

"WELL, UNDYNE DOSEN'T, SO I PUT LOTS OF THEM IN HOTLAND, IF UNDYNE ATTACKS, SHE WILL GET FRUSTRATED AND SHE WILL LEAVE, NEH HEH HEH." If they didn't kill each other in this war, was it really a war at all? I guess for a society that must have been unified for a long time this would count as a 'Violent' war, how would they react to the outside world?

"Human…my child, how did you get here? What is it like beyond hot lands defences? And what of the Undying's?" She kept on calling me 'my child' I didn't bother to correct her, should I be honest?

"Well, the journey was hard, but I had help from a friend, the wetlands and the snowy place are now training camps, and I think you should be worried." I then shoved another fork load of spaghetti into my mouth to delay the incoming questions.

"Why should we be worried my child?" Ok…how do I explain all of what I have seen without making the situation of the loyalists seem hopeless. Well maybe I will do both.

"Well, I didn't see that much of the woodland area, from what I did see, they are extremely loyal to Undyne, obeying her without question. They are organised and trained in combat, I avoided them the entire time and only fought Undyne a couple of times. As I have heard she is the ex-captain of the royal guard and that Papyrus here was trained by her. I am going to say she has an army of monsters with the skill equivalent of Papyrus beyond that wall…Well maybe to a lesser degree." Once I said that out loud, I wondered how Sans was so skilled, I doubted that his brother trained him, his lazy nature didn't point to that.

"Well,…she sure is determined." Toriel responded, I thought I would get more questions, now I am thinking of asking my own.

"So what happened? I only know that a civil war is going on…and that apparently the Undyings side is trying to take my soul. Why?" Sans looked at the queen, I think he was worrying that she was going to start sobbing again, she kept up a stern face.

"It started a very long time ago, before I was born…Two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters, one day, war broke out between the two, and the humans won. They banished us to the Underground, and sealed us in with a magical barrier. The barrier could only be broken with seven human souls, or someone could pass through it…only with a human and monster soul merged. The barrier is only one way, once you're in you cannot leave. After a long time, when I was queen of the underground with my husband, king Asgore *sniff* a child fell into the underground. They were found by our son, Asriel *sniff* oh poor Asriel…We adopted them, to try bridge the hatred between the two races. One day, the human *Sob* Chara, became really sick. After a couple *Sob* after a couple of days *sob* they…" She was struggling to not cry, the two skeletons got up to comfort her, Sans quickly grabbed the wine bottle and hid it in his ribcage. I wonder if I should threaten Sans with killing Toriel just to make sure he backed off.

"It's fine your highness, just skip over that." She ignored me and looked around worried while tearing, she was desperately looking for something, I think Sans knew exactly what.

"Were is it…I need it." Sans rolled it along the floor boards to my feet, he was gesturing me to hide it somewhere, but I am not hollow like him.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, SANS AND I THINK YOU SHOULD CRY THIS ONE OUT…IT'S BETT…" Papyrus didn't finish as he was thrown off balance, Toriel suddenly stood up and Sans backed away fast.

"Hey tori…stop _wining_ …Please your highness this isn't good for you." The soft and caring voice of the monster, turned into a rage of desperation, stuttering with crying. She picked up Sans sand shook him about, he yield no results, and threw him across the room. After that she looked at me…shit.

"My child…would you be so kind as to tell me where Sans put my whine?" A fireball was forming in her hand, scorching off the cuffs of her robe, her voice was growing unstable, I was scared. I helped the skeletons and hid the bottle in my belt, with my hoodie hiding the top part, I left the chair and backed way from the queen.

"Now my child…it's not a good to lie to your elders like that." I considered the dagger if she got any closer, Sans wasn't faking the knock to his head, and Papyrus was starting to get up. I was thinking of running, and I might shank her if she grabbed me, why am I scared of an old woman? She couldn't be that hard to beat right?

"Some discipline will be needed for you." I swiped the dagger, trying to get her away, if I really wanted to I would have lunged and disembowelled her. She grabbed my wrist and I felt and smelt my skin burning, the pain was too much. I screamed dropped the dagger and started to try pry her fiery hand off. She was stronger than I thought, she used her other hand to grab my throat me and pushed me against the wall. I started to flail, kicking her and trying to pry her hands away. Papyrus rushed for my aid. The queen threatened him with a fire-ball.

…

…

Oh dear

…

…

"YOUR MAJESTY, I RECOMMEND YOU PUT THE HUMAN DOWN." Papyrus suggested, he readied a few bones, Toriel kept a close eye on him as he went to help his brother to his feet.

"Tori, please you're drunk, calm down…I don't want to hurt you, and I assume you don't want to do the same." I couldn't see the queens facial expressions, but me playing dead again didn't help, if anything I was strangling even more. I hadn't learnt my lesson off Undyne apparently. My vision was getting blurry, and I could feel myself getting light headed. I then remembered, I had my pocket knife. I swiftly took it out, flipped the blade and in my last breath until I passed out, plunged it into her forearm. She yelped in pain and dropped me. I was gasping and my wrist stinging and covered in blisters. A definite second degree burn. I swiftly shoved the queen out the way and got behind Papyrus.

"Why…what have I become…I am so sorry my child." She was now sobbing heavily and holding her arm, I ran off as she dropped to her knees, I needed something to stop the stinging, I needed water. Eventually I found the kitchen, I ran the burn under the tap, I then stayed like that for a bit. I was in a bit of shock.

"ARE YOU OKAY BEST FRIEND?" I jumped slightly, good thing it was only Papyrus, I nodded, I was still in too much shock to speak. She went from a sad and depressed old woman, to having a drunken outburst in a matter of seconds. But who am I to judge.

"LISTEN, THE QUEEN DIDN"T MEAN IT…THAT MIGHT BE A BIT HARD TO BELIEVE…BUT SHE IS REALLY GOOD AT HEART…JUST GIVE HER A CHANCE." Papyrus continued, then I realised I still had the wine bottle, without wasting a second I poured the contents down the sink. Sans walked in and saw what I was doing, he put a hand on my shoulder, even though he was on his tip toes. He then presented the dagger.

"Sorry about that man, but hey…I said the warnings already…oh and sorry for passing you the bottle, just I don't like to see her drinking. So we still good?" I took the dagger and put it back in its sheath, I stopped the tap and held the burn wound, well I had taken worst. Hell I got impaled from a great hight. I should have died then. Or something happened as I fell, I didn't dwell on that thought.

"Yeah, I suppose…were did she go?" I didn't feel that secure around her anymore, well at least I have the skeletons to protect me. Did Sans pass me the wine just to try get Toriel to kill me, another one of his plots? Nah, he is too stupid to think of something like that.

"Ran off to her room, she is really sorry, I guarantee it man." Sans continued, the stinging was growing again, I switched the tap back on and kept the cold water running. Papyrus went to have a closer look.

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL GO GET YOU SOME BANDAGES, NEH HEH HEH." The tall skeleton shouted in my ear, he then bounded out of the room, leaving me alone with Sans. Papyrus always confused me, but I think he was simply still a child at heart.

"Can you continue the story?" I didn't expect Sans to be able to, but better than nothing, and I don't feel like going near the queen in at least an hour. When she has sobered up.

"Well, what I know is that something happened in between, you see the last king, Asgore started to collect the soul of any human who fell into the underground. The queen was against this, and they got divorced and Tori left to the ruins, then the last kid fell into the Underground. They were interesting…that's all I will say. But they made their way through the Underground, like you did, but not at war, and something happened in this castle. It was something that rumbled the Underground, when people entered, the barrier was still up, the kid was missing and a dust pile was found with Asgore's armour and robe. A you see, Undyne kind of saw Asgore as a fatherly figure, and she took the blame on herself for the death of the king. After a year, another friend of Undyne's disappeared, the royal scientist Dr Alphys, when that happened, she disappeared herself." We both walked into the dining room and set up the chairs again, and did a minimal clean up. We then both sat down.

"After a few days, a war cry was heard across the entire Underground, my bro and I were doing the standard patrols in the forest outside Snowdin. We ran as fast as we could back, we found the place being taken over by monsters with yellow warpaint and symbols. My brother went to say hello to Undyne, something was said, but I found him buried with his legs sticking out of the ground a couple kilometres away. We caught a boat back to the capital, but the capital was in chaos. My bros training came in handy, however and we managed to rally supporters. We marched and drove the rebels back to Waterfall. Monsters died in the fighting, it is said to be the most violent day since the war with monsters and humans. Now we have this." Sans got more serious as the tale went on, he played with the food in front of him, then he still wasn't done.

"It was after the last human left, and Toriel found out her ex-husband died, she also found out what happened to the other children…She fell from grace pretty quickly…she too took the blame on herself, and now the stress of war has effected her." How did he do that? Well actually, it might be a bit hard to move your mouth when you have no lips, also to add in the fact of no skin. But how did he smile through talks like that?

"Ok now I need a break to process all that info, thanks for filling me in…you don't mind if you come with me to see the queen." Wait…why had I been so nice to Sans? And why had he done the same to me, especially him saving me from Toriel.

"Heh, I will stay outside but if things get rough, I will intervene." Sans said, Papyrus entered and in a matter of seconds, my arm was bandaged and had a strange smelling ointment rubbed on it.

"THAT SHOULD HELP HUMAN, UNDYNE TAUGHT ME HOW TO PROPERLY DRESS WOUNDS, SHE ALSO SHOWED ME THE BEST PARTS TO HIT A HUMAN." After eating more spaghetti, Sans showed me to the queens room, I hesitated and looked at the small skeleton.

"You better be ready." I ordered, he just winked and lean't on the wall, I grabbed the door handle, I felt more scared than I did running from Undyne. I opened the door, and immediately held my nose, the smell of the place…was like the throne room except concentrated into a room a quarter of the size. I went through a smoky haze until I found a balcony, with the queen sitting in a cigarette stained couch. Without a word spoke, I sat down next to the sulking goat woman. She had a cigarette in her hand, and had the hair under her eyes wet with the recent tears. Her robe was off, and she was wearing casual cloths, she was skinny with skin handing off her arms, with a beer belly. She had black decay under her finger nails,

"My child, I am so sorry what I did earlier…I really am…oh forget it, I shouldn't look after you…I should leave you with the skeletons." The balcony overlooked a well lit city, search lights shone in the streets, and no wonder we took the elevator, we were really high up.

"I know what you have been through your highness, you have reason to retreat to drugs to weaken the pain. I forgive you…also I found this at a place in the ruins. It's been through a lot, but I kept it safe…mother" Did I need to add in the last bit? I showed her the photo I found in the house in the ruins, she gently took it off me and stubbed her cigarette in an ash tray. She took out a pair of glasses and had a good look, she smiled slightly. She was tearing again, then pulled me into a hug without warning. This time her tears were of happiness.

"Thank you my child." I…I felt something different, I felt good, I had just made someone happy. Despite the lack of air in my lungs, I returned the hug. Maybe this will be a change, maybe I could get back on track with my life underground. Maybe I don't have to kill anymore. Maybe

 **Sorry for the big cliff hanger, just this story may not be updated in a while, approximately in three weeks. Maybe...Also I want to change the title if any of you have any suggestions.**


	15. Talking with two

**This is the nearest chapter in a while, sorry for the long wait and I wondered why I got no reviews for the last chapter. This chapter may be a bit shoter that usual, so sorry. Read on**

Chapter 15: Talking with two

Should have I included that last word? 'mother' I was just trying to make her feel better, but so far she didn't mind…from what I could tell. We sat there for over half an hour, she talked about her problems and I was acting a bit like her psychiatrist, despite the fact I have no training at all. The only experience with smokers and drinkers was my mother and father who drink a bit in moderation and my friends parents. My older cousin is a smoker, but from talking to him and his girlfriend, apparently quoting smoking is harder said than done.

"Have you thought of quitting smoking, and maybe drinking less?" I had waited to ask that question, she sat there, her smile had disappeared and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, she then smiled as she started a fire in her hand, turning it to ash.

"Maybe you're right my child, my addictions are destroying this kingdom faster than the Undying's. I will try tomorrow, maybe I'll even try quit drinking." Another minute of silence past, from the heavy breathing of the queen, she was trying to breathe in as much of the smoke as she could.

"I am still sorry for attacking you, just…the stress of losing another one, the war, the death of so many and the dust pile getting higher. You remind me of them…the only thing that drives me on is the desire to correct my mistake of just watching…I let that child through, I caused all of this…my addictions heavily cushioned the stress, but the more and more I consumed, the less clear my soul became, which caused more stress, so I drank and smoked more…maybe I will break that cycle…Thank you my child" She continued, I felt that last bit of her talk was very familiar, any how I felt good that I was helping someone. Why?

"It was nothing, I just thought it will be nice to help, what now?" She took out her phone, and flipped it open, she stood up and put it back.

"It's late my child, you should go to bed." I followed her back inside her room, she went to a cupboard and pulled out an empty photo frame, she slid the photo in and placed it on her dresser. She stepped back and stood next to me.

"This is a very old photo my child, one of the first pictures taken of the entire Dreemur family, it now shows me something worth fighting for, this family…Asgore may have not been a good monster, but he was a good leader. And I miss him, and our son, not to mention our adoptive child…good night my child." She gave me one last tight hug, like the one earlier, it was tight and it still constricted my air flow. But I returned it, it felt good I was finally doing good in the world, I gave her a reason to fight on without the alcohol abuse and smoking. I then remembered she almost killed me an hour ago. She then stepped back and had a look at my bandaged arm.

"Let me have a look my child…I still can't forgive myself for what I did, it was my fault, here this will help." She brushed her white furry hands across the burn wound, it tingled a bit and glowed faintly, she lifted her hands off and suddenly it looked and felt better.

"Thank you and good night your highness." While I walked to the door she stood there, staring at the picture quite respectively, I was quiet opening the door and slipping out. I looked to my right and Sans had fallen asleep, on the ground. Should I wake him? Should I just carry him to his room, or leave him there?…Should I kill him? As I pondered Papyrus walked into view, the clanking of his armour could be heard a mile away, he gestured me to keep quiet and scooped up his brother. We both quietly walked down the hall until we reached a room, I got the door for Papyrus and he walked in, tenderly tucking his brother into bed. The tall skeleton soon stepped out and I silently shut the door for him.

"THANK YOU FRIEND, I WILL SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM." I was reminded that Papyrus nearly shouted constantly, it is either that or his text dialogue is always in capitals.

"Thank you Papyrus. What are we doing tomorrow?" We then walked two room down to a door that read 'guest room 3.' he opened it and showed me in. It was a basic hotel room, it had a bathroom, a double bed, a closet and a dresser, finished with a balcony, closed with glass sliding doors.

"Here is your room human, I will be in the room next to you if you have a problem…good night human." He offered, maybe not, I inspected the room, and checked if there was a lock on the door, I don't want any more assassins or _asans_ getting in.

"Thanks a lot Pap, good night." I had a look in the closet and found some pyjamas that fitted me, then I walked into the bathroom, I hesitated. I was afraid to take my cloths off as I will see the festering wounds and bruises that covered my body. I eventually undid the straps my armour, lifted my shirt and braced for the sight…I then unwrapped the stale and blood stained bandages…I gagged. Large black and blue bruises, the biggest being on my shoulder and stomach, large chunks of scab tissue covering big cuts and impalements. A cut in my stomach from todays mugging, burns from Undynes spears, scabs and cuts covered my hands from fighting and surviving. My skin was pale from the lack of Vitamin D, I needed sunlight, I needed to get out of here, my eyes had bags under them. My hair was greasy and full of dandruff. And I wondered how bad my legs were, as I had taken a couple strikes there too. I was facing myself, it felt so strange, I was looking at myself, whoever I was, I didn't know, what was happening, who was myself.

"Face it, you're going to die down here, if not you're going to kill everyone here…and what if you do escape, no one will believe you…you will get sent to a loony bin and locked up for the rest of your life." I said to the stranger in the mirror, I stopped and turned on the shower, I needed to clean my wounds, then I looked around for bandages, fresh ones.

The spaghetti earlier healed me up to scratch, but I didn't want to getting infected with any dust born diseases, If that is a thing. I stripped off the rest of my cloths, and felt the water, warm and steaming. I stepped in and started to rub the monster soup on my skin. There is a flaw in my plan, killing Undyne won't actually do much, maybe the rebels will disband, but the royalists won't trust me…they will see me as a threat, they will see how I am on the inside. I don't want to show Undyne that she had scared me, that I ran and hid behind the protection of the skeletons and the defences of Hotland. Now I wasn't going to take it, I will show them the true power of a human soul, and that she should fear me. Another thing I had to do was find some food to stave off the vitamin D deficiency, fish had lots of vitamin D…could I eat Undyne? No, that is ridiculous…but were did the monsters get their vitamin D from? Was I over thinking a simple problem and that I should concentrate on the bigger picture of what the f**k I am going to do next? How long had I been in this shower for? I moved onto the shampoo and started to rub it into my hair. How long have I been down here? My daylight cycle is messed up, hell I don't even feel tired now.

The shampoo was rinsed from my hair and I stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel, I hadn't checked my teeth. They were slightly yellow, I also noticed some of my teenage facial hair was growing, and acne had sprung up. Good thing I cleaned my face in the shower, did the monsters have razors? I put on the pyjamas and walked to the door, I checked if it was locked well, I didn't want any…unwanted visitors in the night. The pyjamas were disproportional, apart from that it was comfortable, I walked to the bed, wait I was forgetting something. I went and picked up my dagger.

"Howdy friend" I jumped in fright and got into a combat stance, I was met with Flowey, I relaxed and continued to the bed.

"Hey mate, where have you been for the last couple of days?" I went and slid the blade under my pillow, but a vine slid up the sheets and dragged it off, Flowey held it in front of his face.

"Well this is pathetic, how about I improve it a bit, oh and I can get you some better armour as well, what do you say." He ignored my question, well I still had my pocket knife for defence, I don't expect to get attacked, but I want to be safe.

"I suppose, you will keep an eye out right?" The dagger disappeared and so did he, I slid the pocket knife under the pillow I won't rest my head on. I then turned off and rested my head on the soft pillow, and pulled the sheets over. It took me a while to finally fall asleep, I had severe jet lag from messed up time patterns, I eventually managed it.

…

…

…

I still think you can

…

…

My eyes shot open, something was in the room, I reached for the bedside lamp and pulled on the string, where was the string? Then my nasal senses got assaulted by a foul stench, it was if something died in here, whose body is that on the floor? Adrenalin started pumping as I grabbed my knife…I have no knife…were is my knife. I went and looked at the unmoving body, it was about the size of me, but as soon as I touched it, it crumbled into dust…like a monster. I felt something cold touch me and I turned to see a small figure coming through the window, the coldness was wind. The figure was about the same size as Sans, an indistinguishable liquid was dripping from its body as a whole. An unsettling smile spread across its face, with slithers and chunks of…what I assume flesh hanging off the outline. Who was this thing in my room, whatever it is I will give it a good strike if it gets any closer, I seem to have gotten stronger since I 'liberated' monsters.

"Who are you?" I readied myself, was it Sans? the outline suggested it but I wouldn't see Sans taking this kind of hassle to kill me.

…hello again…

 **Well thats another chapter in the series, I would like a review or a few, I like the feeling of getting reviews. I am not forcing you but it would be very helpful.**

 **Reviews=DETERMINATION=faster chapters (maybe)**


	16. How about an insight

**Hello again, just to inform anyone, there is still a lot of story to do, I want some feedback of what I could improve in the earlier chapters. Also I did this up late so there may be some mistakes. Read on.**

 **Also should I keep this title or should I go back, I need that sorted very soon. Thanks. But I feel I need another title for the story.**

Chapter 16: How about an insight

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted, hoping someone will come to my aid, if they do not answer my question, I will force it out of them. I had shouted very loud, and me thinking of Papyrus, I thought he would have smashed down the door by now.

…but nobody came…

I puffed out my chest and confidently walked towards this…thing, and grabbed it by its neck, my hand squelched as it felt icky and rotten. I could feel bone and the separate vertebrae of the spine, and some of the liquid dripped out onto the ground, staining the carpet. The smell was really strong, nearly unbearable. It just continued the smile, as if it was forced, and it looked unnatural.

…why I am your little helper, how about you sit down and listen…

"No" I said as I continued to force them against the wall, they just dusted themselves off and ignored the hand on their wind pipe.

…Well how about you put me down, I promise I won't hurt you…

I was uneasy, the mixture of monsters I had seen in this underground made me blur the lines between real and fake. I am not surprised I am holding a real monster, it felt like I was holding a corpse that has half rotten. I did what it said and let it go, ignoring me it walked towards the door and swung it open, then gestured me to follow. But how did it? I locked the door.

…Well come on, I need to show you something…

I hesitantly followed, I will kill it as soon as it tricks me, why did I see so much of myself in it, I was tempted to run to Papyrus's room and knock the door.

…He won't hear you, now come, this will change everything you know…

I followed the thing down the hall way, it was hazy and dark as no lights were on, just the fake glow of…how is there moon light underground? I followed it until we reached a set of stairs, we then both walked down, and down, and down. The walls were getting dirtier and rougher the further we went, the bricks and mortar cracking and eroding, then the thing spoke.

…How about an insight?…

"What are you trying to tell me?" We then reached a wooden door, it was rotten and heavily locked, but the hinges looked rusted and brittle. I could see a faint red glow in the things eye's.

…You may see the monsters as your friends, but what is behind this door may change your mind…

It then stepped out the way, as if it wanted me to open the door, I tried the padlock but was locked, so the I took a step back. The things teeth always showed, but its lips were all jagged and its eyes were wide open all the time, as if no skin was there. I ran up and kicked the door, it buckled…why was I following something or someone I had just met, and now was kicking a door down. I tried again, but nothing. How about a drop kick, I had always wanted to test how much damage it could do, and if it will be useful. The results weren't as expected, as I was on the ground, with the thing laughing at me, I could only do the dropping part of the kick. I instead just continued kicking until the hinges finally fell off and I walked in, it was too dark to see anything.

…This should help…

The room lit up, wooden coffins lined up along the room, six of them were nailed down but the one at the end had its lid slightly off. I walked along them, what were they planning on doing to me? I walked over to the coffin on the end…it was my size.

…what are you waiting for, open it…

I knelt and hesitated, was this really what was happening, no this thing is lying. The monsters would have killed me already. . .I **s this hell. . .and they killed me in my sleep?** I slowly slid the lid off the coffin, it was empty, but the dust on the bottom of the box. Only a monster fades to dust.

…Well see you until next time…

I felt something pierce the palm of my right hand, a bone was sticking out of it, as I went to pull it out, another one hit me. This one hit my other hand and glowed blue, I turned to see who was throwing them, I was met with the outline of Sans. One of his eyes glowed blue, he held out his bony hand and I was suspended into the air, my whole body glowed dark blue.

"You just had to keep your little secret…and destroy them." It was Sans when he was serious, I suddenly got impaled all the way through my legs. I had to scream out in pain, I could feel it this time, I wasn't the stranger. He continued this, he enjoyed it with every stab, I attempted to dodge, and could only last so long, he was missing my organs on purpose. After my limbs had been turned to a mangled mess of blood and bone, he dropped in the coffin and stood over me. That grin.

"Another one for the collection" He reached into my chest and ripped out a soul, I could only watch and whimper, as he held it in his hand. He placed it in his hoodie pocket and walked away. Then the coffin lid moved over, leaving me in pitch blackness.

"GOOD MORNING FRIEND…WHY WERE YOU MOVING IN YOUR SLEEP?" I felt so relieved that I could hear Papyrus's bubbly voice, should I tell them, and did they have a basement full of coffins…what were in the other coffins?

"It was nothing Papyrus." He was sitting at the end of the bed, he had a washing basket in his lap, I wonder if he is just doing a trick, and pulling the wool over my eyes.

"I CAME TO GIVE YOU YOUR WASHED CLOTHS, HERE THEY ARE" He placed the cloths I had on yesterday onto the bed and placed the basket on the ground, he then walked to the door.

"JUST PUT YOUR PYJAMAS IN THE BASKET, SEE YOU AT BREAKFAST" He closed the door, and I stood up from the bead, I felt under my pillow and felt the cold steel of the knife. It was definitely a dream, but it felt so real, I even inspected myself and could only find preexisting wounds.

"Howdy" Flowey popped out of the ground, wrapped in one of his vines was the dagger, that looked more like a knife and in the other was a locket.

"So this is my new armaments?" I asked, what was the locket for? I understand the sharpened dagger but how would the locket protect me.

"I sharpened your dagger and I found this, I took it off that old hag, this locket is enchanted and will protect you everywhere…I will be off now." He dropped the two items on the floor and left.

"Bye" I got myself dressed and tucked the locket under my shirt, I placed the new dagger in its sheath and stepped out into the hallway. I then followed the waft of breakfast, and the trail ended in the dining room, with Sans.

"Hey man, sleep well?" Sans lounged on the couch with a bottle of ketchup in his hand, I had a hunch that he was behind the dreams.

"Morning, you know what's for breakfast?" I went and sat down with him, he offered me some of his 'drink' and I immediately rejected the offer, how could he drink it.

"Tori's making pancakes, she's a bit shaky I don't know why, and Paps out doing his morning jog. He may even beat his best time." Sans said then took a swig of ketchup, I still wondered were it all went, he didn't have organs.

"Thanks mate." I said and then I walked into the kitchen, the smell was so good, if only I could say the same about how the queen looked. She had the shakes, at least I know she was keeping off the alcohol. She noticed me and gave me a look my mother would give.

"Greetings my child, how did you sleep?" She still had bits of black in her teeth, I hope she kept off the cigarettes as well, I also had to remind myself that she almost killed me yesterday.

"Well, your highness, how are you?…You're shaking." She lifted off the last pancake and placed it on the serving tray, she then stopped and looked at her shaking stained hands.

"It was hard not to reach for bottle when I woke up this morning, and I have massive headache, but I still see the light at the end of the tunnel, it will be for the greater good." She then stopped the fire underneath the stove with a wave of her hand and picked up the tray of pancakes. She couldn't stop shaking and she was on the verge of dropping it, I helped her and took the tray off her. It wasn't even that heavy, her age wasn't helping.

"Thanks my child." She followed and sat down at the table, Sans did the same and we all waited for the tall skeleton to walk in.

"Ok…he should be arriving in three…two…one…now…huh, that's strange he's never late, he arrives either now or sooner." A couple seconds passed, then the captain of the royal guard skidded to a halt, he then stomped his foot and shouted in frustration.

"SANS…HUMAN…YOUR HIGHNESS, I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEATING MY BEST TIME, BUT I HAD TO GET THROUGH A CROWD OF PEOPLE AT THE FRONT GATE!" We all just stopped and stared at Papyrus, then the clanking of armour was heard and one of the castle guards stood at the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you your highness but a mob has gathered outside, they demand an answer to if we are harbouring a human, which as I see we are. I have given the order to hold fire, we await your commands." He said, Toriel just stopped her actions and stood up from her chair.

"Tell them *cough* tell them that I will be giving a speech, and that they have nothing to worry about." The guard clicked his heals and saluted, then walked away, Toriel grabbed a single large pancake and took a bite.

"Papyrus and Sans, get ready on the gatehouse balcony for my arrival, my child stay here, I don't want something to happen to you." She then finished her pancake and walked out, the two skeleton bros grabbed pancakes and ate them as they left. Sans turned to me.

"Hey man, save some for when we get back." He said then left, leaving me alone with a steaming warm stack of pancakes, I grabbed the tongs.

 **Thanks for reading, if you like it don't forget to review, follow or favorite, each of them give me DETERMINATION. Ok see you next time.**


	17. They tried

**Hello again everyone, it has been a while since I have posted anything, but as the holidays are coming up I hope to change that. So just keep on reading.**

Chapter 17: They tried

The place was on lock down, guards hid in every nook and cranny, I was escorted to a room that I could look down on the speech. It was locked up tight and I was given the key, Papyrus had full dress armour on, he even had a sword, which was probably just for decoration. The crowd that gathered was quite large. I then heard a knock on the door; I opened it to reveal the two skeleton brothers.

"HELLO FRIEND, I WAS ORDERED BY TORIEL TO GIVE YOU THIS." Papyrus handed me a phone, it looked very basic and a little outdated. It looked like a satellite phone. And I am quite unfamiliar with a phone of this type.

"Thanks Papyrus, why would I need this?" I turned it on to see no passcode of any kind, it had a list of phone numbers of Toriel and Papyrus, I'm pretty sure it couldn't even send text messages. So it was extremely outdated.

"HOPEFULLY NOTHING NOW, BUT IF YOU FEEL UNSAFE, JUST GIVE ME A CALL, OKAY?" I placed the phone in my pocket and he clicked his heals in military fashion and with a sharp turn on his boot walked off. Sans then approached.

"Just keep an eye out ok, the last time she did a speech in public was when she started off her reign, hopefully her raspy voice and appearance won't hinder her. See ya man." Sans was also dressed fancily for the occasion, with a lightly armoured suit similar to his brothers'.

"I will Sans, I just hope no one will notice me." He placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded; he then walked away and closed the door.

You know what, maybe I don't need to kill Undyne, and I will just have to sneak out occasionally to suppress the urges. Maybe I could do non-lethal methods of fighting and be the wingless angel this underground needs, maybe I could…maybe. I heard the door open and the queen walked in. She had very official robes on, embroiled with gold, with her crown polished with her fur well cut, groomed and cleaned.

"Greetings my child, I am going to confirm to the monsters that you are here, I hope that's fine with you?" Her teeth were less stained and smudged, maybe it was just teeth whitener but I didn't bother to question.

"Yes, ma'am, that's fine." I confirmed, she smiled and left the room, she still shivered from the alcohol withdrawal, but that confirmed she had not drunk the whole day.

"You stay here my child." She then closed the door and I was left alone again, after a bit of waiting I subtly peered out the window.

The…what I assume trumpets sounded and the queen stepped out onto the walls of the castle… or is it a palace? I still don't know what to call this place. The crowd cheered and flashes from cameras lit up the yard, all while the skeletons stood on either side of her, with a closer look of the queen I dismissed the shivering that she was trying to cover up by waving to the crowd for the withdrawal. But I also saw her holding Sans's hand. She must be nervous at least. She tried to stand up straight, but I could tell that it was hard for her, she went on until she reached the make shift podium. Leaning on it, the crowd went silent; Papyrus clicked the microphone on and stood aside. The queen went to speak. She then stopped and coughed into a handkerchief. After that she went back to standing upright, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Greetings monsters of the underground, I hear your cries. And I have come to address the war and answer the question you have all been asking." She started as the crowd looked up to her in silence. Why was it that I felt something…weird…Why am I still doing this?

These monsters had taken me into their home and treated me as one of their own, so why did I still treat them like animals and tools? Was it for my own personal greed and gain? Papyrus saved my life from Undyne and cared for me as much as his brother. Sans, a weird and antagonistic skeleton that works in mysterious ways, maybe I misjudged and since I only have first impressions of him. Toriel…an old woman with a broken heart that she has been trying to fix with alcohol and drug abuse. The least I could do it is be here for her. Maybe I could be the wingless angel the Underground needs. And then there's Undyne, a strong and passionate fighter that has lost the most important people in her life and only has humans to blame. Maybe I could teach Undyne that not all humans are murderers. Maybe I should instate a rule to myself to not kill…like a certain fictional individual. I stopped contemplating and went back to watching the speech.

"This war can still be won, and we can win it. But I need the support of every one of you to show the rebel undying's that we can be together. But that is nothing compared to the rumours that you have heard. And to that answer…Yes…a human has fallen into the Underground and is in this kingdom. They made it through undying territory and now they are among us." Toriel continued getting louder and more confident with each word, when she finished the line the crowd gave a brief cheer.

"We should not treat them us above or bellow us, but equal to us. We can live in harmony with the humans. And now the undying's just need to see. *cough* I need all your help to stop this war with minimal loss of life, we can do this if we all just-" She staggered back and stopped talking, Papyrus walked up and placed an armoured hand on her shoulder then jumped in surprise, Sans did the same. The queen suddenly fell back crumpled in her robes, with a crossbow bolt protruding from her stomach. The crowd started gasped and started to panic. Papyrus snapped into action, barking orders to other guards while quickly carrying the queen inside.

…

…

You can't save her

…

…

"Shut up." I leaped to the door and unlocked it, I quickly found that it was stuck, I tried kicking it too. No results. It was as if it was locked from the outside, if the dream was correct I could only kick a door down if it was rotten, old rusty and not reinforced with metal bars…but that was a dream. I repeated the kicks and then realized that it was just hurting my leg. I took out my phone and scrolled the numbers. I attempted to call Papyrus, I waited until it got to the answering machine, he was probably busy right now.

"Everyone, the queen is fine, do not panic." Sans took hold of the mic and tried to calm down the crowd. He wasn't doing a very good job; well he was probably doing his best. Then my phone ringed.

"HUMAN, IS EVERYTHING OK? WERE YOU SHOT AT TOO?" Papyrus's voice was stern and upholding, not his usual flamboyant self. But he had to take charge.

"No, I'm fine Papyrus, the door to my room is locked, and the key you gave me won't unlock it." He hung up and I saw Papyrus leave the building and order his brother to do something, he then ran back in, Sans obeyed and ran to the side of the castle I was on. Within a second of entering I heard the door unlock and open. Sans appeared.

"What is the course of action?" He gestured me to come with him and we both started running down the spiral stair case, he then spoke.

"Guards are searching the nearby buildings for the shooter, Tori's condition is unknown at this point…we're meeting in the war room with Papyrus." I did not know that there was a war room, every time I lost sight of Sans he would jump ahead of me. Turns out the war room was just a large spare room with a table and some chairs, on each them sat an armoured monsters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the queen is in intensive care, and we must prepare for the worst. Captain Papyrus, as written down you are to be leader of the royalists…what is our course of action?" One of the monsters said, she was fully covered in armour like the others, but from her exposed joints she had scales for skin.

"Undyne must not hear this news. Phone the Undernet and telecommunication centres. Tell them to report that the queen is fine. Commander of the militia, put a curfew in place. No one can leave without Papyrus's permission." Everyone stared at Sans in surprise, Sans didn't usually speak this way, and his pupils hadn't disappeared. It wasn't his kind of behaviour.

"SANS IS RIGHT, DOES ANYONE THINK DIFFERENTLY?" None of the monsters objected to the captain, Sans then kept on talking.

"Good. Ok. Make sure the press doesn't see the queen, and that the media is monitored, and if you have to, censor it. Everyone else, we need to bolster the defenses in Hotland. Anyone who has a problem with that…speak to Papyrus." He then walked out, again no one objected to it. The one I assumed was the militia leader took out his phone and spoke the words that Sans had ordered.

It was an hour since the attack, Papyrus, Sans, and I were at the Capital hospital, in the intensive care ward. It was said to be a hard task to get the queen out of the castle and to the hospital without drawing attention. The ward was secure, as they had to clear out the patents in one of the halls and put metal detectors at every entrance. To support them, at least 50 guards stood around the entire hospital. We were led by a doctor, which I couldn't tell if it was a dog or a cat.

"Da queen has powsen in her from da bolt. It has made al of medicine uzless…she in coma noo" It stopped at a door, and Papyrus opened it, Toriel was on a bed with machines hooked into her. One was measuring heart rate, with IV bags hanging with various antidotes and potions. We all stood in silence, I don't know if skeletons could cry actual tears but I could tell that Papyrus was trying to hold it in.

"She will be fine bro, now we must get to Hotland." Sans said to Papyrus, the royal Guard captain then walked towards the door.

"I WILL *sniff* BE OUTSIDE" He then left, I walked up to the queen and placed my hand on hers, it was hard to believe what Sans said. Her age didn't help the fact she was a heavy smoker and drinker.

"Hey man, if you're done…I just want some alone time with her." Sans asked behind me, I complied with him and walked out to join Papyrus. I kept an ear close to the door to see hear to what Sans had to say.

"Tori…It wasn't supposed to happen like this…I'm sorry, maybe you could _coma-out of it_ …I will make them pay." Sans stopped and was already out the door.

"You two ready?" Papyrus stood up and quickly threw Sans onto his back.

"FOR THE ROYALISTS!... Now we need to get to Hotland." For I think the first time I heard, Papyrus wasn't shouting every word.

I can only think of one thing right now, all those rules of non-lethal combat I was thinking of doing just went out the window. A path of vengeance has begun.

 **Well you can judge what just happened, but just keep supporting and the story will keep going, ok see everyone later.**

 **reviews=DETERMINATION=faster chapters (maybe)**


	18. Out of the gate

**Hello again, I am sorry if the chapter has some typos and many other errors, but something happened when I put it in the library. Read on.**

Chapter 18: Out of the gate

We waited at the gates for hours. Nothing happened. The assassination may not be linked to the Undyings, but I was getting bored. Sans changed back in the 'war room'. He wasn't just watching it happen, he took control and gave commands, and it worked. The news hadn't gotten out, and it was said that the queen's armour had stopped the bolt, of course no one questioned the fact that she wasn't wearing any armour. But I wanted action, where was the massive battle that we were going to do; I wanted to have my dagger taste dust…Undyne's dust. But for sure I would be killed if I went into Undying territory. Flowey suddenly appeared.

"Do you know the phrase, don't get mad…get even?" The flower stated. I was in one of the army tents so no one could see us talking.

"I have heard of it, but I will die if I go after her, and then what happens?" I took out my dagger and started to draw a picture in the red sand, I didn't know what I was drawing but I need to get my mind off the loss.

"What if I told you, that every monster soul in the underground put together, may just barely be as powerful as a human soul." That sparked my interest. I turned from the drawing and stared at the flower, who was giving me his standard smug grin.

"Go on." My full attention was on what he was going to say next.

"As you may know, a human soul gets more powerful the more monster souls it absorbs, and if you kill some monsters, you can be much more powerful than Undyne…And what harm can a little massacre cause?" I stayed silent, killing, hurting, murdering, maybe I will go into the rebel territory, and finish this war forever.

"However, when you go, there is no coming back. You will leave everyone behind; you will not be forgiven for this action. I know a place you can hide, but you will have to hide there for the rest of your life in this Underground. I am not forcing you, but I think you have already decided." I dwelled a bit, then I smiled and stood up, I slid the dagger into its sheath and stretched my arms.

"How would I get out the front gate without being seen?" I asked as I started to pack a couple pieces of food into a bag I found, I know that they won't go down easily.

"There is another way, a river flows down to waterfall, but the main entrance is guarded, there is a secret entrance I will mark out, go in there and you know what to do." He then disappeared; well I guess I will have to find this out on my own. I put on my hood and left the tent.

As I walked and brushed shoulders with the royal monsters, I saw a glimpse of Papyrus facing the other direction, helping some other monsters presumably make a trap. I didn't want to think about it. Maybe I could send him a text after I had done this and gone into hiding. If I assassinate Undyne however I know that they will be a little safer, and I know that the mortal wounding of Toriel will not be in vain. That comedian was still there, I know he was looking at me, he couldn't hide it, but he might prove a problem. He's unpredictable; he could show up at any moment, and what if he takes the opportunity to kill me off? Or warn Undyne? I continued down the path keeping my head low, and contemplating my decision, I went down some stairs until I reached the bank that Flowey pointed me too. I placed my hand in. The water was warm. I took off my backpack and put it on the ground, then stuffed my hoodie and shirt in it.

"I suggest you rethink your decision man." Who was that, no one was here, it sounded like Sans, I quickly stepped into the water and took my backpack with me. I don't want to stick around any longer, then I saw him, he was at the top of the stairs, still with his permanent grin.

I stared at him back; then he disappeared. I continued down the stream, keeping the bag on my chest so it didn't get wet. Then I saw the first entrance, it had a searchlight looking down, I went underwater and close to the edge. They didn't see me, after I was out of range, I resurfaced, and continued to float, then I found the second stop. It was a small river bank I dug my heels into the dirt to stop myself, and waded towards shore then I went to throw my bag onto dry ground.

"Boo." Where did he come from? It scared me so much I fell back into the water and dropped the bag. Well there go all my dry cloths, SANS!

I grabbed the bag and trudged back onto the shore…Am I hallucinating? Because I would not, be surprised if that was actually him. I threw it on and climbed out, I then opened it up…BLOODY HELL SANS! Now I will be wandering around this humid climate with warm wet clothes on. I emptied the dirt out of my shoes, (that had lots of holes in it now) and started to trudge on. I should probably start picking off small groups of rebels and build up over time, and I think I was in luck, I heard voices.

"Why do we still patrol the area? Nothing can get through, and if they did, we will kill them anyway." I went low into the tall grass and started to stalk, the hunt had begun and the dagger will taste death again. A smile crept across my face. I could already taste the kill.

"What about that human huh? It got through and we need to keep in shape for any command." There was two of them, an easy picking, I waited for them to get near. I could feel them right near me. This was for the queen.

I leapt from the grass and brought the dagger down on the nearest monster, she didn't notice me until the dagger went straight into her skull. I quickly pushed her off as her partner turned to face me; he was too surprised to react as I charged him and plunged the dagger into his stomach. I looked him in the eyes, like the first time I did it, his eyes still had the shock and fear in them, and then he turned to dust. LV and EXP just got a boost, what a feeling, I feel alive and I need more of it. They will not do. I need more.

I found another group, four of them but just running in and swiftly killing them off will not do. I want them to put up a fight. To make them know that death is inevitable and that fighting is only a waste of life for them. For them to realise that I have come to reap their souls. I took my hood off and slowly walked into their line of vision, they all stared at me in surprise, I grinned at them.

"If your leader has tried to tell you one thing it is to come at me." I then held out my hands and waited for them, they slowly started to surround me. Undyne had taught them well. I quickly dived at the one on the edge of the group and slashed downwards at him, his armour did not save him. His body caved into dust. I then felt something sharp and looked to see a needle sticking out of my arm.

"DIE HUMAN SCUM!" I sprinted for cover and found it behind a couple rocks, then waited for the pinging of the needles to stop. But I couldn't wait, I needed a hit of LV, as I stuck my head out of cover, I was blinded ny a flash of bright light. I lashed out violently, and could feel them cutting at my back, I turned and swiped and heard a scream of pain. My vision cleared to a monster holding a bloody stump where his arm used to be, I moved on to the next one. A hook attached to a rope latched onto my arm and pulled me off balance sending me face first into the wet and dark soil. Spitting out the wet dirt I managed to get up and face the attacker, but I was this time something grabbed by my arms. Twisting my arms, and throwing her off, I ran through the soldier wielding the hook. Now where did the other one go? The one with the severed arm still cried in pain, so I decided I should just mercy kill him. As I got close I heard rustling in the tall grass. I quickly slit the wounded monsters throat and backed away into a clearing, was she hiding or waiting for me to drop my guard. I waited, for a whole minute…nothing…probably ran off…oh wait that's bad, now the rebels will know about me. Well…best to start killing before that monster warns the entire rebel army about my existence. But first a hit of, LV and EXP.

20…22, forget it. I lost count of how many had received my wrath, but after holding the last one by her neck and throwing the dust in my face, I felt bored all of a sudden. You know when you take drugs the first time you have it there is a huge effect, but after a while the effect starts to where off. I know I was growing more powerful, but now it was just a REALLY slow grind, and I wanted a boost, I needed something bigger. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? Where is Undyne? After coming across a puddle of reflective water, I realised how intimidating I must look to everyone. I was covered almost head to toe in dust, all in different shades, I was literally wearing their skin…I was wearing their whole bodies. I stopped admiring myself as I turned to see a short monster walking towards me. It was yellow, with a striped sweater, a tale and no arms, it walked to me confidently and fearlessly, it was showing no signs of stopping.

"Yo, Undyne's going to get you." It kept walking until it stood centimetres from me; their voice was that of a child, free XP.

"And you came here to tell me that, why?" Despite the fact that I already had drawn my dagger, and held it right to their face, they smiled.

"Because you stood still." A shriek of blue; and I dropped the dagger holding my hand, another one, my leg fell on itself, another spear, I rolled along the ground and it missed me. I went behind a fallen tree.

"If you were a real warrior you would come out and face me!" As I finished an armoured hand reached over the log and threw me into a clearing, I needed food NOW.

"Well here I am." I gobbled up a chocolate bar and looked up at the rebel leader; she was covered in red, with human bones and scraps of flesh covering her amour, with some of the organs hanging off certain areas.

"Some of your friends followed you down; they didn't put up as much of a fight as you did." I couldn't see her face behind a helmet covered in the bones and lined with teeth, there must have been multiple people.

…

…

You officially just went full stupid

…

…

 **Don't forget to review and if you like it, follow and favorite. I may take a while to get the next chapter, ok see you all next time.**


	19. At our throats

Chapter 19: At our throats

 **Well it has been a while, I have taken ALOT of time...here is the next chapter...I hope this was worth the huge wait.**

"Well done kid, now go." The child ran off into the tall grass, after it left we both stared at each other, I couldn't tell for sure but behind that helmet was a building rage. She could kill me right now, but my dagger was on the ground meters from me. I decided to take the backpack off, it would just be dead weight, but I did slide, what appears to be a bread roll, into my pocket.

"You know, I don't do this to hurt fellow monsters, I am trying to end this war peacefully. . However, sacrifices must be made. I have lost two people closest to me, and now you take away the people that give me hope, do you know how that feels." As she did her speech, I started to inch towards the dagger; I hope she was too busy feeling sad to notice.

"But the queen…she is putting the lives of monsters, our race at risk, all because she couldn't get over the loss of a single child. When she finds out what you have done, I hope she feels guilty. She should." I inched closer, she adjusted her armguard. I froze…then kept going. Please for the love of anyone who looks down on me make her good eye blind.

"The queen disbanded the Royal Guard, taking away the only job I knew, I had nothing left to live for. I made plans, but when I stood on that stool ready to fall, something drove me on. I don't want anyone else to feel my loss, and many monsters did not like with the queen. I schemed, I got the monsters together, and then we demanded the queen step down. I didn't threaten her. But she refused. Monsters killed each other that day, and I am somehow to blame." So close now, maybe if I dived I could grab it, honestly I'm surprised she hasn't noticed me, unless she isn't stopping me on purpose.

"I have a question for you, what are you really doing here? I see you have killed many of my monsters. Vengeance is killing the person who wronged you, what have they done to wrong you?" A little closer, I felt she was now watching me; then I looked back and saw I had not made a subtle path in the dirt. She must know what happened to Toriel.

"But, when the will of monsters breaks, the underground falls and darkness sets in. I will lead a new age; show the humans our true strength. That we are a great force to be reckoned with; I am their will…I am their spear…I am their hope. I am JUSTICE!" We both moved, I dived for the dagger. She will pay, she thinks she can win this fight. She lunged, I parried and sidestepped. She turned fast and I got ready to parry, she didn't move, her blue spear disappeared.

"No, No you are too cowardly to attack me like this, I refuse. I will not fight you human." WHAT? What the actual F**K is she doing, she was going for blood a second ago and now she STOPS. I could just walk away, but I want my LOVE, my EXP, I want it, I need it.

"Fine, I shall see if your friend Papyrus will fall more easily." She was now really mad, I think I may have overdone it, the spear in my shoulder tells me that.

"YOU PUNK, YOU WILL SUFFER I WILL GO TO HELL JUST TO KILL YOU AGAIN IF YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! I WILL HANG YOU WITH HOOKS BY YOUR TOES AND FINGERS!" She then ripped the spear out of me and planted a large metal fist into my jaw, making a sickening crack. Blood was coming from my mouth, a tooth fell out. Broken or dislocated Jaw? I couldn't tell I needed to focus.

I didn't feel as much pain anymore, I was swept off my feet and as if in slow motion, she brought her elbow down onto my chest. My hands slightly softened the blow, but I could still feel my ribs slightly crack, she then placed her boot on my stomach, and started to press downwards. It hurt. I had to fight back; I slit the blade into the leg joint in her armour. She ignored the stab, my organs were being squashed, I did it again. She was too enraged to feel it. I twisted the knife. It must have struck a nerve because she grunted in pain and her boot lifted. I Rolled away and stood up. She did a twirling kick into my ribs; I could not help but find this hilarious. She thinks I came here just for her? She thinks she can make me suffer? It is futile. It was hard to laugh when your jaw is broken, but I had turned the tables in suffering. She hit me harder each time, I laughed harder. This was hilarious.

"STOP IT…STOP LAUGHING" She then continued various close combat moves, hitting various parts of my body, I wonder if she knew that human males are quit sensitive in the pelvis area.

She threw me to the dirt and started to pry my fingers, one by one: The pinky finger, the ring finger, the middle finger, the pointy finger and my thumb. I didn't fight back, didn't struggle, she then moved onto breaking my elbow, then my shoulder. She pinned me down and started to repeatedly strike me in my face, will she ever give up. If my HP gets really low, I will fight back but I still had some to spare. From her heavy breathing I could tell she was tiring. After a couple more hits, she stopped. Even from here I could tell my nose was a twisted mess of blood and cartilage, she raised her hand again. She couldn't do it. The metal just rested on my cheek. I could feel her breath through her helmet.

"MY TURN!" That would sound more intimidating if I could move my mouth. Ripping a chunk of the bread off I pushed it down my throat. I could feel myself getting better. I could feel my arm again, my felt my jaw again, I dug into the bread. I made my move.

I pushed her and off pinned her, then started to slide the blade of the dagger through the eye slit in her helmet, she grabbed my wrist. I could taste it, EXP and LOVE, from the one monster who had tried to kill me multiple times, she summoned a spear. As I jumped the blade went off course, but it stabbed something else…she did a slight shriek in pain. The blade was still stuck in her helmet; she ripped it out and ditched it at the ground. She slid her hand under her helmet. I must have struck somewhere sensitive. But she felt pain, time for another strike. I picked up the blade and went at her again, I went straight for the joint, the part between the neck and the head, but she still fought back. She attempted to push the blade away, but she was still tired. However it instead went up, and into the bottom of her mouth. She shoved me away, and the spears were summoned, I dodged the first one, but the other two went into my arm and leg. I guess the lack of sleep for a while was starting to take its toll. I fell to my knees.

"We are not that different Undyne…We both have lost stuff in our lives…You lost your friends. You lost your life as you knew it. Ha. I lost myself. I lost who I am. I lost a lot of things." She stumbled over to me, redness leaked from her helmet, but it didn't look like blood.

"I will kill you, for the underground, I want to see you die right now. And I want to look at me in the eye. WHEN I KILL YOU!" She removed her helmet, her nose had been cut down the middle, no wonder it hurt her. She had beads of sweat going down her head and the dagger was still in her jaw Not very far into her jaw, but maybe enough to cut the fleshy parts at the bottom of the tongue. She then held me by the neck and placed a spear at my throat, time for the killing blow.

"Any last words...human?" I hit the spear away and sent my finger strait into her good eye, as she held her eye, with the last my strength I pushed the dagger. Impaling her mouth shut, and most likely going straight into the brain, she still held on, standing as she reached for the dagger, she couldn't speak, but she still mumbled something, with her mouth closed. I guess I really did cheap shot her very dishonorably.

"I lost…My Sanity." I then stood up to push her over; she just stumbled back, giving me a gold glare of pure hatred. How did she do that? She continued to fight against her own death; she should be dust by now. I shoved harder, this time she fell back, her eye still open, with that disturbing act…I reached for the knife, but I stopped and examined Undyne. Her gaze was still as if she was alive, but the fact she wasn't breathing proved otherwise, I snatched the dagger, and backed away.

"That took a while." Sans…oh wait no it's just Flowey, I turned to face him, what have I accomplished doing this? I finished the bread roll, I didn't feel any different.

"You need to head towards Snowdin, and there is a place you can hide. You can even contact your friends." I went to where he gestured, staying as far from the corpse as possible, I grabbed the bag. Then the thought dawned on me.

Will I ever see my friends and family again, I can barely remember what the sun light felt like, now I was a walking ghost. A corpse of who I once was, he died, he's gone, and I hope he will never, ever return. When I started I thought this would be a hopeful tale of a teenager that unites the Underground, and proves humans are good. I have just further proven the stereotype. But I need to look on the good side of things; I just murdered the one who had repeatedly tried to kill me. I can forget about that boring normal life, these decisions, I could not blame anyone else, I am the underground. The hatred, the terror and despair, the hopes and dreams of everyone in the underground now shattered and twisted. Wait I hear something. I was crossing a raft on a waterfall, who named these places? Something was watching me, then I saw the shadow, then it hit me.

"Take this!" I felt two feet hit me in the side of my head, it was so weak it only stumbled me, the monster tried again with another kick, I caught it.

"You pick on someone your own size kid." I forced it off balance, then took them by their neck and forced him into the rushing water, with only their nose and mouth above the water. It smiled again.

"Yo dude, do you ever learn?" Oh shit, wait…but I killed Undyne…right? I looked around, I was now paranoid, it took me off guard and I received a heel to my chin. It scrambled out of my hand, then did a round the house kick, this kid could fight, again I grabbed his foot. I won't be so patient now.

"Let him go." I heard a voice, holding the child in front of me; I took him as a hostage and faced the voice. A shadow loomed in the distance.

"And who are you?" I got on my knees so I could hide behind the small stature of the monster child, and placed the dagger at his neck.

"I am Undyne, and you are a coward!" The figure looked like Undyne…how, and something was off about the character…was it different?

"NO! I am Undyne." Another voice from another direction, and another silhouette I looked at the first one, and then back to other one. I am scared, can Undyne clone herself? Or am I just getting Paranoid?

"Actually I am the real Undyne," Where are they all coming from, she is everywhere, I started to back away, really close to the edge of the waterfall, the child co-operated.

"Well, you're in for it now dude." He started to laugh. I hit him in the ribs, and that shut him up. I heard the repeating of the words from all angles. I was on the very tip of the waterfall.

"I am the real Undyne!"

"No I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

…

…

…

"YOU'RE DEAD PUNK!" She came out of the water, a swing of the spear and I let the child go, she then stomped on my knee, I heard a sharp crack as it went limp. I fought back swinging my dagger, she summoned her spear and sliced downwards, she just amputated my arm. And it fell into the bottomless pit, still grasping the dagger. I held the stump trying to stop the blood, but I slipped on the rocks and fell. But she held me by my ankle and began to pull me up.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" I began to struggle, I won't give my soul up and I will fight to the death for it.

"IT TAKES MORE THAN YOU TO STOP ME!" I got a good look at her, her armour was not silver, but a dark purple blue, and was strangely spiky. Her eye patch was missing; instead a light was gleaming out of it. Her red hair was now spiky and she still hated me. She then reached down.

"When we are free you will be remembered as the one who broke it, you broke my thought that some humans could be good. Your history books are just lies, now give me that soul!" She reached into my chest, prying it open with her finger nails, I was losing conciseness from blood loss. She was now fully in. With one powerful kick, something snapped inside me, not bones, not something physical. Now I was falling into the bottomless pit, I smiled as I just denied her prize of a full human soul.

The end?

 **Whelp. I hope that goes well, just to make sure you don't unfavorite or unfollow, the story is NOT over. I still have ideas to burn and drama to wright. Please review and see you next time.**


End file.
